Unwanted Truth
by Inayen
Summary: Naruto, 17 years and already one of the best. A mission gone wrong. Life turned over in unwanted directions. Protecting in friends. Falling In Love. Learning unwanted truths. NaruIno.
1. Danger Zone

**Unwanted Truth **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but the Plot is mine including some characters you've never seen on Naruto.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Angst, Tragedy, Action, General.

**Author's Note:** (03/15/07)An out-of-the-blue fiction I started to write years ago where I just ended up putting on hiatus. Re-edited but quality might still be questionable. **I simply made akamaru bigger therefore the fighting scene changed. I hope I still gave it justice. **

**Pairing:** Since it's useless to hide, it's primarily Naruto-Ino and a few scattered and hinted pairings here and there.

**Summary:** Naruto, 17, successful shinobi, acknowledged by most of the villagers. Just when he thought that things were now getting better, he plunges into yet another trouble with the Yamanaka Clan. Traditions to break, friendships to build, Love discovered, truth to unravel. Will he cope up with it all?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Danger Zone **

It was a fact. Naruto was an orphan and he never knew who his parents were. Upon growing up, having neither a mother nor a father, took its toll on him in a very undesirable way. The best speculation he had heard was that he was the Yondaime Hokage's son. A hypothesis that he would have given anything to be true.

The 'Yondaime'. The man who was placed upon the pedestal and a hero to all. The man, who even in death continued to inspire him and the rest of Konoha's younger generation. The man whose name was never spoken ever again to the younger generation the day he died. The man simply known as the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Greatest Hero. This was a tradition upheld even before the pact between the clans was created to form the shinobi village of Konohagakure. A face engraved but a name forgotten.

He wanted to be like him. To surpass him and to protect the people he died to protect. They had the same dream, the same personality but they have never met. To become related to this man would have been a great honor. Yet, deep inside him, he somehow held a miniscule amount of hate to the man. For when he sealed the Kyuubi in him, he also decided his fate for him. A fate he continued to fight until this day. The Sandaime Hokage once told him that the Yondaime did it for his own good. Yet, at times, it was more of a pain than a blessing but he never spoke his mind about it.

As his dream of being acknowledged continued to unfold before his eyes he ended up thanking his destiny for the blessing in disguise that the Kyuubi had brought to him. His beliefs, his dreams, his strength and his character made him who he was. In the end, things went better for him. Then there was Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and his other ninja friends and a whole lot of other lists in and out of the village. In the end, what else is there to hate?

At the age of seventeen, he was already deemed as one of the best and accomplished missions with a ninety percent success rate which was almost on par with some of the best Shinobi known the Village. As a Jounin-in-training for the specialized Reconnaissance-Offense Squad, the people of Konoha was once again surprised and once again proven wrong, for nobody believed that a loud-mouthed and still obnoxious at times 'Naruto' would become '**the Naruto'** that the Hokage praised, a few feared and all the children loved.

Being the last one to become a Chuunin together with Sasuke at the age of fifteen, he never stopped to train for another year and took the Jounin exam that was held two months after the chuunin exam, leaving Sasuke behind for he was not allowed to take it until he was seventeen. People gaped as he passed the chuunin exam as a black horse and ranked first. For the next two months, he did nothing but take mission after mission to fulfill the required fifteen minimum mission requirements to qualify for the Jounin exam. Then, people's eyes bulged as he sped his way through the Jounin exam in a flick of a finger. Ranking as one of the top ten amongst the many who took the exam.

_His record as of this moment was sixty accumulated missions as a genin, making him the only Genin to surpass the previous record of fifty-one missions set by Sandaime Hokage himself. Fifteen missions as chuunin and Thirty-two missions as Jounin. _

Naruto continued to maintain his short hair acknowledging the fact that as time passed he continued to look better and better with it as it goes well with his childlike demeanor and mature face. He was garbed with a black body-hugging sweatshirt with orange hems and simple orange line that cut across his chest to the back and Konoha's flak Jacket that he proudly wore. His insignia was engraved on the cufflink that he wore on the sweatshirt's wrist and the Hitai-ate with Konoha's symbol continued to adorn his forehead as though it was his most prized crown. His black pants were also outlined with the same orange hems and outline on the side that was meant to be paired with his shirt and a silver belt to go with the attire.

He must say his life was good even without a real family… So it was fine.

Now, he was reflecting on all of these because his consciousness seems to be fading in and out. Just yesterday, he was sent on a reconnaissance mission with Ino and Kiba. A group of suspicious Shinobi was spotted one hundred miles on the western part of the forest. Their mission was to find out their purpose and leave the scene without being discovered.

He never bothered asking what is with the weird team combination and it never mattered to him. Combinations were things in the past. When they were still Genins that never knew the importance of flexibility and adjustments. Like the clothes that they shed as they grew, they all grew out of the confines of their own shells in order to improve more and serve their village better. A little earlier, his team was ambushed and now he was on Kiba's back and being carried back to Konoha. As time continued to pass, he felt his temperature continue to decline. His two comrade's panicked movements were not making things better for him.

"Naruto! Hold on! Don't you die on us, UNDERSTAND?" Ino shrieked for the third time as the gigantic Akamaru leaped from tree to tree with the three Shinobi riding on his back. Everybody was injured much more than Akamaru with Naruto as the worst off. He was sandwiched between Kiba and Ino to prevent him from falling and Akamaru's speed continued to decelerate due to their weight and his own injuries. He was using all his and Kiba's combined Chakra just to support the four of them. Where as Ino focused all her energy in keeping Naruto awake and distributing warming chakra all over his body. She also did not know what to do with him as she only had the standard background of a medical ninja.

Everything was going well, there were no suspicious objects in sight so the reconnaissance team consisting of Naruto, Ino and Kiba continued to push forward to the area where the Shinobi was spotted. Akamaru was no where in sight because Naruto kept him in a distance of two kilometers if in case worse comes to worse. This had indeed become a very good foresight.

Ino was wearing a sleeveless turtle necked fishnet shirt underneath a lavender sleeveless tank top stopping just above her belly button. Black bandage covered both thighs and topped with a matching lavender skirt reaching halfway along her knees. What was once an arm band covering her arms were now replaced with black gloves that she would wear during battles. Her sandals was colored black and had a two inches heals. She was never required to wear a flak jacket owing to the fact that she was a girl and a member of the clan and her Hitai-ate was worn like a bracelet on her right arm. As a woman and an elite newly promoted Jounin, she has to keep her appearance, no matter when and what the circumstances.

It was even surprising for her to be promoted as she's always had the knack of luckily picking the geniuses right of the bat for three Jounin exams in a row. Her skills are exceptional but compared to the geniuses she's still below their level by a notch. Fortunately, she decided to train and ask for Shikamaru's tactical knowledge before the third Jounin exam because her instinct told her that she's still going to be lucky and pick another genius which she luckily did.

Kiba on the other hand was garbed in an outfit almost similar to his previous clothes. A dark-brown hooded jacket over a fishnet shirt and black pants. The only design for his clothes was the white furs that Akamaru has shredded just for him. All his other clothing also had the same white furs on the hems.

He became a Jounin a year later than Naruto but has proven himself a wonderful catch since he started. Kiba and Akamaru's combination were one of the scarier offenses Konoha had to offer. If placed on the battle field damages for the opposing group were as sure as breathing. The only problem was that together the two could equal a bunch of boisterous children playing on the park. It was honestly not a good combination if it was an investigation mission with which Naruto finally found a solution during this mission. Akamaru understood what was required for him as though he were human, a trait for dogs that only an Inuzuka clan member could do.

The surprise attack happened so suddenly that none of them could react. In a split second, the three were tied in a tangled web of thin, clear threads that came out of nowhere. As they tried to move and destroy the threads, it became tighter in a way that it suffocated them.

"Don't move!" Naruto commanded to his two comrades before looking at the tree in front of him with thinned eyes that promised torture, "Show yourselves."

Two shinobi without any identification of their village came out of their hiding place behind the tree leering at them and their fates that currently lay in their hands.

"what can you do being tied to a tree?" The taller of the two who was wearing a blue over coat goaded before he struck one of the thin thread beside him earning them a small cry of pain from Naruto.

"A lot." He told them before looking at Kiba for a signal that states that it's clear to boast. As Kiba smirked at him he looked back to their captors, "Unfortunately, it won't be me who will do the damage."

Akamaru jumped out from above them covering the sun for just a moment in time, fiery red eyes blazed with promise of agony to his master's torturer. In an instant Akamaru was pinning the taller unknown shinobi to the ground with his sharp fangs almost tearing the man's shoulder of his body. The other man leaped of to a tree surprised and scared at the ferocity of the beast in front of him as it threw his companion to a tree with a loud crunch instantly killing him.

The next thing he knew, the other three were free when the beast performed a technique which sent him swirling with his fastest speed cutting through all the threads freeing all the captives.

Kiba thought that things were going their way as his best animal friend used Gaatsuga to free them. He smirked at Akamaru and petted his ears as he saw Naruto try to capture the other shinobi. Ino on the other hand used the bird flying over head to see through the bird's eye the exact number of enemy.

Out of nowhere hundreds of Kunai came out of nowhere giving Ino, Kiba and Akamaru minor damages before they could even retaliate and throw it all of with their Gaatsuga and protect Ino. As Ino fell to her knees she already found out that there were still seven of them hidden all around them not including the one Naruto is fending off.

"There's eight of them in all!" Ino informed them as she threw an exploding Kunai to one direction with an off guard shinobi earning a loud explosion and a fallen enemy. She started counting down, _'Two down. Six to go." _

Above them, Naruto glanced over the bushes left and right noting two other shinobi as he dodged his enemy. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Two other clones appeared, one jumped down to his left and the other to the bushes to his right. Both aimed to pursue the hidden enemy and engage in combat.

Kiba and Akamaru on the other hand engaged two other enemies leaving Ino with the last one. He used his **beast clone technique**, transforming Akamaru into a clone of himself. They all thought they were doing well.

This was when things went downhill and out of control. At one moment Naruto knew that all of them had the upper hand, then the next moment, Ino was shrieking startling him out of his concentration from his own fight. Thankfully, he just killed another enemy with his Rasengan before he looked over at their direction and saw Kiba fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

THE surprise attack was just fine, he easily caught up with it but the problem started when his teammate Ino started panicking and Kiba and Akamaru fell on the ground unconscious. He had no choice but to dash off to their side after throwing a kunai covered with sharpened wind chakra directly on his enemy's heart. Nine unknown shinobi were after them in total and his last hit reduced it to four.

As he dashed towards them, he saw the remaining shinobi preparing to finish Kiba by throwing thousands of kunai in his direction. Thankfully, Akamaru was there to fend it off but it was not an assurance that none of those kunais can get through seeing Akamaru's damage from the earlier backing-up that he did for them and their actual fight. They luckily engaged the strongest shinobi of the group. Then again, there was Ino on the other side having a hard time fending off her attacker as she was worried over Kiba and Akamaru.

In fairness to her, she was good and probably one of the acclaimed in her clan. She was very good with their jutsus and a prize when it came to spying, investigations, medical support and interrogation all thanks to her clan's mind jutsus and her own personal talent. However, when it came to actual battle she definitely needs some help.

Seeing the situation at hand, he summoned up the Kyuubi's chakra. He definitely didn't want to bring dead teammates home. No. That was definitely out of the question, it even gave him the creep just thinking about it. Covered in chakra, his speed doubled as he disappearing out of his attacker's sight and appearing on Kiba's side gathering him and the gigantic Akamaru and disappearing once again. This time, he appeared just in time to cover Ino up, and in that split second his red Kyuubi eyes gazed directly at Ino. It was like forever, as Ino locked up her gaze on him, the terror visible in her eyes. In his mind entered only one thought,_ 'That look again.'_

Removing that thought in his mind he commanded her, "Guard yourself!"

Then in that another split second he threw her out of the way together with the two on his shoulders. He knew it was very ungentlemanly for him to throw two heavy beings to her. Fortunately, Akamaru can still hold his own and protected both Ino and Kiba using himself as cushion for the two as crashed onto the tree. It was definitely better than to use Kiba as a shield as his back came in contact with a very sharp sword splattering his blood all over.

"Ahh!" He yelled in pain. Ino suddenly looked up from the where they were thrown pinned between two unconscious bodies, in time to see the splattered blood.

"Naruto!" She shrieked with concern stopping suddenly as pain shot through her back from their impact.

Naruto's back ribs were definitely damaged and he knew it but he still had enough strength, stubbornness and will to finish off Ino's attacker in one clean hit in the face. By this time, the Kyuubi's chakra was already starting its healing process. Ino and also the other shinobi noticed this. It was like his back was being heated and the giant wounds slowly closed.

"Monster..." The guy whispered.

Naruto heard this but never let it get to him. He then rushed again to the other three, killing one… then two and receiving another critical wound on his chest… and then, before he could even kill the last one, the shinobi activated a bloodline limit technique he could not quite comprehend. It was obvious that the man was not the best from the group but this hidden development surprised him and stopped him in just a small fraction in time which was proven to be fatal for him. The man started hitting critical spots in the exact center of his body. He could not move away fast enough due to the sheer speed he was using, all he could do was crash to the man heads on killing him in the process.

Finally, it was all over. He was now lying on the ground relaxing his entire body. He did not even notice how the Kyuubi's chakra immediately receded leaving all his wounds only half-healed. It was already ingrained in him subconsciously that the Kyuubi never lets even one minor wound get past without being healed. So he never even bothered looking or noticing the sudden recession and blamed the pains he felt as an after effect. Although the wounds always get healed, the Kyuubi could never anesthetize the pain from it.

He rolled over facing the sky and after taking in a few deep breaths, he called out to Ino with concern in his voice "Are you three all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine…" Ino answered as she proceeded to check up on Kiba and Akamaru. On top of being a Specialist Jounin, she was also a medic-nin to some extent, at least she knew the basics a quite a few more. Noticing that nothing was definitely wrong and as he saw how Kiba was now slowly coming back to consciousness she left him with Akamaru. For a while, she hesitated to go to Naruto as she remembered the demonic piercing red eyes earlier.

"Stop there. I don't need any treatment. I'm fine." Naruto commanded her then giving her his brightest grin to cover to what he really felt. He knew what was going on in her mind right now. "Just help me gather the bodies together so I can seal them up."

"What?" She looked at him, questioning what he just said. Ino was surprised, seal experts spend the most of their time studying and researching and Naruto never looked like one even for a bit. As far as she could remember, the boy hates studying.

Kiba was already awake but was still disoriented so he just listened to them.He alsostarted asking Akamaru questions that the dog answered with a bark.

Naruto strained himself to stand up, still not noticing that the Kyuubi had stopped healing his wounds for some reason. He continued to take out nine pre-written scrolls from his backpack and glanced up to the two.

"Well, I've rarely been on a mission with other teams than team seven so only a few people know. I may not look like it but I'm a seal expert, though I would rather like it if you two would keep that to yourselves." He said with finality.

"And why is that?" Kiba asked with curiosity after dragging himself to their side. He commanded Akamaru to follow the captains order and carry the bodies back.

"Oh, believe me, you wouldn't want to know. All I can say is, the elders will definitely panic if they find out I'm a seal expert, though Tsunade-baa-baa's fine with it…"

"Is it because of what I saw earlier?" Ino asked in a whisper-like tone. Kiba heard this and curiously looked at peered at the two but never interrupted the conversation.

"Well… yeah…" He answered at last, knowing he can't lie to something she saw too clearly. In addition, she was an expert in interrogation, and this would just drag on if he lied. Not wanting to answer any more questions, he decided to end the conversation by starting to seal the last person that he fought.

The seal that he uses was a variation of Jiraiya's sealing technique which only seals the entire knowledge of the dead person to him only. That jutsu was good since it prevents other ninjas including the one who sealed it from learning the ninjas techniques. It required no scrolls too. However, years ago and after years of troublesome observation and research, he devised a way to seal the dead person's jutsus and other prominent thoughts on its mind to paper scrolls. Though he had no hidden intention, he just realized that it could be useful in the future. So far, he has collected at least fifty of it and half of it really proved useful. Right now, this was his biggest catch.

A few moments later, after sealing the third one's jutsus and thoughts, he felt so exhausted though he did not bother, it usually happen to him from time to time. Right now, he was blaming it on the loss of blood that he had earlier. Kyuubi could heal but not re-supply blood. He could still feel a few pain here and there but the bleeding has already stopped or so he thought. He remained oblivious of the still open wounds on his chest. The other two did not give it much thought either, thinking it was a good thing that the blood flow stopped. The two just watched him in surprise as he continued to seal up the dead bodies.

After sealing the seventh person, Naruto remembered something and looked up to them "You do realize that we failed the mission didn't you?"

Kiba looked away. He knew it was his fault for being too reckless, "Ahh, I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, Kiba, what are you talking about? We did just fine, nobody's blaming anybody."

Ino nodded at that smiling at Kiba, right now, she was seeing Naruto in a new light. Who would have thought the clumsy boy he knew was this reliable? She watched him quietly as he went towards the last two people. Her eyes going wide again for the second time that day.

"Naruto!" She shrieked, again, for the second time that day. Scrolls clattered all over the ground.

Kiba who also saw Naruto's limping body and caught him before he hit the earth.

"Oi Naruto, get a grip on yourself! What happened man?" Kiba asked and Akamaru was barking as if asking the same question.

Ino instantly checked him up, and her eyes went wide the third time after her diagnosis. She looked up at Kiba worriedly, "We need to get him to Konoha fast! His blood… it's cooling up and is coagulating!"

"Hey! What do you mean? Don't use that medic term on me!" Kiba snapped back.

"His blood is becoming solid and is literally cooling up at an impossible speed! If this goes on for another four hours, we'd be left with nothing but a dead body!"

"Shit! Can't you do something about it?" Kiba muttered.

" If I could, I wouldn't panic you know!" She snapped.

"Oh great." Carefully placing Naruto on his back. "Ino, carry all the belongings and don't ever leave even one scroll! We're going at full speed back home!"

"Alright" Then Ino just remembered that her summons were falcons._ 'Damn! What an important thing to forget!'_

"Kiba, go on ahead I'm going to summon some falcon to send for some medic-nins." Kiba agreed and launched off. Ino bit her fingers, formed some seals and called out, thinking of the fastest falcon, Miku. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A tiny falcon was summoned and looking at Ino's relieved look, it seems she called the right one. "Miku, go and fly directly to Konoha and look for either Sakura or the Hokage, this is an emergency and ask them for medic-nins or themselves as soon as possible, tell them that Naruto is in critical condition. The faster you do it, the bigger reward you get later, deal?"

"Oh yeah! Got yourself a deal there, missy. Reward, here I come!" Then the falcon flew of in the speed of sound.

Ino then continued to gather all their belongings, never forgetting the scrolls Naruto just used. It could be useful as he used it to the one that did that particular jutsu on him. Who would have thought that, that particular jutsu was fatally dangerous?

* * *

"WHAT happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly, she just met up with the group of four only stopping for some leverage and as she turned back and followed beside Ino. A few minutes later three more medic-nins came into view.

"Could you check up on him as we go?" Ino asked and not waiting for an answer, she continued to tell her what exactly happened while Sakura was then beside Kiba inspecting Naruto as they went. She thanked the gods for the Kyuubi this time, as she observed how it was fighting off some of the blood coagulation though it couldn't really stop the rapid clotting. It was good enough that it was slowing it down even to an unnoticeable level.

"How many hours have passed?" Sakura asked Ino her heart speeding rapidly from worry.

"We've been running for almost three hours!" Kiba interrupted " and we still have another two hours to reach Konoha."

"Hell!" Sakura cursed, there was no more time and this was a new case, they would need Tsunade's guidance. She knew what had to be done. "Give him to me!"

"What?" Kiba asked. Everybody stopped on their track, surprised at her demand.

"Well, I could get him there faster than you Kiba. That's all I'm saying and we don't have enough time."

"You can't carry him! He's heavier than you!" Kiba answered back.

"Just shut the hell up and give him to me! He's in a very critical position and the more time we spend standing here the more time Naruto looses in his life. Also, give me those scrolls" Sakura snapped.

She took Naruto's limp body, pulled out a string and tied Naruto to her body in an instant then took Naruto's backpack from Ino. Everybody just watched her thinking that she's gone crazy, of course they knew about her inhuman strength but she was never that fast. Sakura on the other hand concentrated all her chakra on her foot, strengthening it. She used the tree trunk as leverage and after two foot taps to the tree she launched herself forward like a canon through the air higher than the trees to avoid crashing to it. On the place she last stood, the tree was now lying on the ground half of it pulverized and the six shinobis she left behind was too surprised to move for a moment. They followed afterwards still at their top speed but they really couldn't catch up to Sakura and from time to time saw pulverized stones, grounds and trees indicating that the scary kuniochi just passed by.

* * *

I simply made akamaru bigger therefore the fighting scene changed. I hope I still gave it justice. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT I HAVE EDITED THEREFORE AKAMARU IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS MIGHT SEEM_ ODDLY_ SMALL OR INEXISTENT TO YOUR LIKING.


	2. Forgotten Past

**Unwanted Truth

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** The standard disclaimers, as always, applies.

**Genre:** It will develop into Romance, but right now, its just Tragedy/General. Ahh, a romantic tragedy. You could say that this is an alternate universe… this is the biggest story plot twisting that I did out of all my fic.

**Author's Note:** DEFINITELY not beta-ed and not even rechecked for typo-errors (AGAIN). I just edited the chapter title

**Pairing:** Well, HERE is chapter 2 but I decided to break my promise and not tell you the pairing. You'll know it in the future anyway. Hope you could feel the vibe and get interested in it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Forgotten Past**

By the time they reached Konoha, Naruto was already in the hospital I.C.U. for more than an hour receiving temporary treatment from the medics. On the other hand, the three, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, together with Jiraiya and bloodline experts from the Nara clan studied the scroll brought together with Naruto.

After an hour of brainstorming, with Konoha's best Medic-nins and the best clan at analyzing bloodline limits, a few things were cleared: First, The technique was a suicide technique designed to utilize the user's own blood and sends it to the enemy's body through wounds or chakra points. Thereby, disrupting the chakra flow of the enemy in the process. Second, this bloodline limit solidifies blood and renders it useless and poisonous to the body unless extracted. Third, although the kyuubi is good at healing it can never regenerate blood. In Naruto's case, a blood loss is a blood loss. Fourth, more than half of Naruto's blood had solidified and must be removed all together which will also require an instantaneous blood transfusion. The rest… they will learn it if Naruto survives the operation.

"Hurry up and prepare everything! There's no more time!" Tsunade commanded them at the top of her voice. Her features never showed how her heart was racing really fast at this very moment. For her, Naruto was the closest thing to her as a family and loosing him is not even acceptable as an option to her. She definitely made that clear to every medic-nin which made them.

Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, who had already received first-aid treatments were outside the discussion room waiting for news on Naruto's condition. All they could hear from the blurry conversation was the fact that Naruto was in critical condition and he needs blood, and lots of it.

However, unfortunate things always happens and she immediately realized this as one medic-nin assigned to find the blood for Naruto came in the room catching his breath, "Hokage-sama! Not even one of the older population would give blood donation for the patient."

"WHAT! And why is that?" Tsunade thundered.

"The news spread so quickly that it was for the demon-vessel so nobody wanted to give any blood and it is a law that we cannot accept minors as blood donors unless there's parent's consent."

"Damnit! Screw that! There's only Jiraiya with the same type-B blood as him. We can't operate unless there's enough blood!" Tsunade said seething with rage. "Then… if we can't get anything from the villagers, find someone from the medic team with type-B blood and do it fast!"

These sudden revelation surprised the two shinobi and without thinking or even an approval from each other, the door was pushed open roughly by Ino and Kiba, which surprised the people inside for their sudden intrusion.

"Ino-pig! What are you two doing in here?" Sakura snapped. Her patience were definitely loosing learning the news and realized that they do not need further intrusions from outsiders anymore. "We are in the middle of an important disc…"

"My blood type is B!" The two shinobi simultaneously announced and looked at each other, both were surprised by each other's statement.

"Well, that makes three of us, will that be enough Hokage-sama?" Kiba continued.

A flush of relief flooded the entire room and out of happiness, Sakura hugged Ino, with teary eyes. "Oh Ino, Thank you very much!"

"Unfortunately, that can't be done." The expert from the Nara clan answered with conviction.

"But Why?" Shizune asked.

"It is possible, but the two are children from the elite clans of Konoha and you know how it works. You cannot use them as blood donors. It is against ethics."

"But you can't just let Naruto die." Shizune continued to ask but before the expert could answer again Ino interrupted, "It'll be fine with me. The consent rule doesn't apply to us since we're shinobi. I also know the consequences that I'll face with the clan and I'll take care of that part. Listen, Naruto saved us and this is the least that we could do."

"Yeah she's right, though I don't want to accept it. We really owe him our life." Kiba continued then bowed, "Please…"

"Shishou…" Sakura coached Tsunade, worry etched on their faces. She looked at the Nara expert pleading with him.

"You know that I can't stop anybody from doing what they want right? I'm just here to remind everybody."

"All right then, let's begin the operation." Tsunade answered. "Well, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Tseh, you'd better be alright after this brat, you're taking in the _Ohh-soo-wonderful_ blood of the one and only frog hermit. Dying is not even an option, ya know." Jiraiya said as they were walking to the operating room with Naruto's body being pushed on a trolley beside them.

The operating room was dimmed and in the center a big circular medical seal with ten layers were drawn. On the further end another three small seals were drawn where Kiba, Jiraiya and Ino laid themselves. Naruto who was placed in the center of the bigger circular seal was laid there removed off all the obstructive clothing with the other half of his body only covered with white hospital sheets.

Six medic-nins were situated on the external circle and on the sixth circle from the center where Naruto laid, Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade were also confined in their own isolated circle and were using their utmost concentration segmenting the solidified blood away from the unaffected part using their chakra. On the other hand, the medic-nins from the external circle were preparing to direct the flow of blood transfusion from the three donors to Naruto's body through a path created along the seals.

* * *

After hours of gruelsome concentration of just separating the coagulated blood from the unaffected ones the Sakura and Shizune were already out of breath and sweating profusely. Still, the next level was hardest part, removing the coagulated blood with precision and at the same time exchanging it with the blood from the donors so the oxygen circulation won't be stopped. A mistake will be very fatal, even a drop of the affected blood to the new ones or the unaffected ones will lead all their effort in vain. 

Another undetermined factor is how the patient will accept the blood transfusion. For Tsunade, although this was undetermined, she was sure that the Kyuubi will at least act up and help accept the blood.

The clock kept on ticking… another hour passed then another… everybody was hoping and praying for Naruto's safety. Right now, half of Naruto's lost blood were already replaced to the expense of the three donors. Surprisingly he kept on rejecting a lot of blood from Kiba though through the kyuubi's help, not much was lost.

"Tsunade-sama, the patient's vital signs are fading. The kyuubi's reactions are also fading."

Tsunade's eyebrows met after hearing this. _'No, I can't loose him right now.'_

Ino suddenly felt her heart race twice as fast. She felt a deep sense of loss, sorrow, pain and a desire to help Naruto to her fullest. Her reaction was weird to say the least, and she knew that much. However, she did not try to dwell on her reactions because of the situation at hand. _'Why?…'_

"Naruto, hold on…" Sakura whispered. All her tiredness being washed away hearing this news. _'We have to think fast. What are we going to do?'_

Everybody thought everything was going well but the time that they spent on the operation did not agree with them. Naruto's vital signs were fading together with the kyuubi and more blood from Kiba were being rejected without it. Finally, Ino, who was listening silently to the conversation interrupted.

"Anou, Hokage-sama, do you think I can use my technique on Naruto?" Ino asked. "I could find him and bring him back…"

"No. You cannot. I've been selfish enough earlier allowing you and Kiba to donate blood but this is more than you can handle."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that and I won't say anymore on this." Tsunade answered. She would have agreed but knowing about the kyuubi inside Naruto, she knew that the kuniochi might not be able to handle this. _'If only she was Sakura… At least she knows what to expect…'_

"But…"

"Don't say anything more on this."

"Hokage-sama, if it is about that thing that I saw earlier, I think I can handle it."

Tsunade instantly looked at her as if she just formed another head. Sakura and Shizune covered up for her actions so the operation will not be disrupted. "And what do you know about it?"

"I saw it earlier…" Ino looked away. "When he tried to save us…"

"And why are you so bent on saving him? I can't find any reason for you to be concerned."

Sakura straightened herself up, she was also curious of this particular event. She had known Ino for almost all her life and she only act like this if it was her friend or someone she cared about and she knew that Naruto was none of those.

"I don't even know! All I know is I NEED to help him." Ino snapped. _'why is everybody asking too many damn question.'_

Tsunade gave up, seeing how determined the girl was, she knew she can't do anything anymore. She nodded her head in approval and waited as the blond kuniochi formed the seals required for the mind-transfer jutsu. Her body fell limply as one of the medic-nins caught her and placed her back to where she was laid.

* * *

The place was eerily quiet and only a few drops of water could be heard from somewhere far to where she now stood. She took a few steps forward and every steps she took lighted that certain part, randomly playing Naruto's life. She then realized that she was in the part of his brain where past forgotten events since birth were kept. The brain can store thousands, no almost all of the person's experiences although those that can't be handled are kept away and stored somewhere deep inside his brain. 

'_How did I get here?'_ Ino wondered. As far as she knows, a person, not even them, can enter into this part of the mind unless they are deeply connected to the person. _'It doesn't matter… It could only be a mistake… I'm not in my best condition when I entered his mind anyway.'_

She continued walking to the part where she heard the solemn drops of water. Emptiness and pain that she had long learned to forget all came back to her and still along with it came the feeling of comfort, as if she came back to the place where she belonged.

Every highlighted parts showed her Naruto and his feelings. She felt guilt as a few of the memories showed her and the way she treated the blonde boy. Those memories that even she had never forgotten for the fact that every time she would hurt Naruto, a part of her heart feels more and more isolated. She never knew the reason though. At times, she would compare those feelings to love or guilt but every time she asks her father about it, he would just shrug his shoulders and tell her how nonsensical her logic was.

Some of the memories were of the villagers making fun of him or just passing by him as if he never existed. He only saw a few happy moments, that was when he would eat at Ichiraku's Ramen. It was a pitiful sight and it pained her more and more as she saw all of these. Not wanting to see anymore, she closed her eyes and ran, letting the sound guide her to the exit.

It was then that she heard it, the cry of a newborn baby… She suddenly stopped running and felt curious about it, but who wouldn't? Nobody knew Naruto's parents, and the fact that this memory was here was proof enough that the baby was him.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and there she saw through the baby's blurry and unadjusted vision an old woman smiling happily as she guided, what she believed was Naruto, out of her mothers womb. Feeling of elation were everywhere and it was reflected through the baby.

The baby was then placed closely to the side, now all she could see were walls, an almost clear wall, and a few more minutes, another cry was heard, a cry of a girl who was placed beside Naruto. The baby instinctively stopped crying and laughed innocently as if feeling and comforting the other baby. He moved his head sideways as if trying to face the crying baby and his hands kept on looking for something until he felt the other baby. By that touch the girl immediately went silent and tried to snuggle close before falling asleep together with the memory fading slowly.

Ino was standing there all the time, taking in every detail of the baby's vision as if she was entranced by it. As the memory faded she tried reaching out and wondered about the hot water she felt on her cheeks. She tried to touch it, but there was nothing in there. She walked on still in daze of the peaceful feeling she felt from that particular scene. She never knew that such a beautiful memory was kept hidden within Naruto that not even the boy knew. She passed the other images as if it never existed keeping that feeling with her.

Finally, she reached the end of the tunnel which had two paths. She did not know where to go and the entire place was dimming so she tried calling out to Naruto. "Naruto? Where are you?"

A scary growl answered her making her spines shiver with fright. 'What on earth is that?'

She tracked where the scary sound came from leading her to the sealed cage where the scary demon was locked up.

"**And who are you?"** The kyuubicried out in pain.

Ino's pupils grew big and she trembled with fright at the sight of the Giant demon in front of her. She was silent with shock and her mind went blank. Not knowing her purpose, she just looked at the demon in daze.

He was panicking because he knew what was going on. The demon growled more as he felt everything around him growing dim. This woke Ino from her trance.

"**Damn Humans! How did you get here?"**

"I… I'm…" Ino started trembling. Mustering up enough courage she yelled. "I'm looking for Naruto!"

"**That BRAT? He's underneath his own sea drowning happily while I suffer." **The Kyuubi growled more as he directed his gaze underneath the sea surrounding the entire place.

"How could that happen? Did his spirit get affected by the technique earlier?" Ino asked the Kyuubi, her heart beat were now returning to normal after realizing that the Kyuubi, no matter how dangerous could never get out of the seal. Ino looked down and he saw how right the demon was. "Naruto!"

"**YOU have no right to ask me anything, Woman."** Kyuubi growled more angrily at the woman's insolence. He tried to catch the girl with his claws but the seal prevented him.

Ino who always hated being pushed off twitched. The Kyuubi was very insulting to say the least but she knew that she had to save Naruto first before she face the Kyuubi. Ignoring the demon, she let herself be shrink in the water. Everything in the persons mind are just illusions except for themselves and she knew that Naruto's own little world were the same. When she was already underneath the water she floated towards Naruto still breathing as if everything around her were air. She placed Naruto's hands around her neck and carried him to the surface.

The Kyuubi growled again with relief seeing the boy again and with a hiss of kept anger, he released almost all of his chakra and covered the boy entirely with the warm chakra. **"You owe me big time, Boy…"** and with a final release of chakra that only Ino witnessed the Kyuubi fell asleep.

Ino shook Naruto trying her best to wake him up. Again she was filled with fear and her cheeks felt hot. A few moments later Naruto's eyes flickered open and as if sensing the distress on the other person present. He gave her his calmest smile, he never even wondered how Ino was here. He just grinned at her calmly, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

Right then, Ino saw the most honest and warm smile in her life. She shook her head in response, "No… Its fine."

"Come on, let's go back." Naruto told her and stood up. He looked around and seeing the Kyuubi's sleeping form he looked back to Ino with surprise and uneasiness as if asking her something.

"What?" Ino asked and saw him looking at Kyuubi. "Oh, him? I think he used all of his chakra to save you then fell unconscious."

"You… You're not scared?"

"At first… Don't mind that now, since you're _'back'_ you'd better get _'back'_ now." Ino said. "I guess I'd have to go first. You won't mind me using your body for a while right?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well then…" Ino looked back, "Hey Naruto, You wanna hang out with us once in a while? After this of course."

"Sure."

Naruto's eyes opened, he sat up and glanced around. Seeing what he was looking for, he formed a seal then went limp again his hands falling to his side.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She glanced around then saw Ino returning back to consciousness. Her eyes flickered open and limply smiled at Tsunade's direction indicating that everything was fine.

'_God, that mind jutsu surely drains my stamina.'_ She thought as she drifted back to sleep.

"Nuki, take her to a room and give her some medications. You know what to do."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

A little while later Naruto woke up glancing around at everybody around him. His eyes was fixed on the one person that was being carried out of the room. "Tsunade-baachan, you might want to give her some medications later on… She saw it directly, and although she says she's fine, her entire body was trembling…" Naruto fell asleep again but his condition has already stabilized. 

Another hour passed and the operation ended successfully. Every member of the medic-nin squad were tired and out of stamina. Sakura was also tired but she decided to stay for a while to look after Naruto after he was brought to his room. She sat by the chair beside the bed and just gazed at Naruto watching his stable breathing. A single tear fell from her eyes as sleep caught up with her. _'Thank God. Naruto… Sasuke…'

* * *

_

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

(1) If you were wondering about the hours that passed. Its like this: 4 hours for blood coagulation to be completed but with proper medication (at least) they were able to prolong it. Thus, they were able to operate.

(2) Now… I just noticed that I never mentioned Sasuke yet, except for this last part. Hmmnnn… So I was thinking what if I just kill him so it won't be too bothersome, what do you think? You see, its really hard to write fics when there are a lot of characters… Hmmnn… Tell me, WHAT DO YOU THINK?

(3) Could you guess? the pairing, the plot and what ever happened to Sasuke? did he die, is he in Konoha? etc. etc. Ohh the possibilities!

* * *


	3. Confusions

**Unwanted Truth**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The standard disclaimers, as always, applies. 

**Genre:** It will develop into Romance, but right now, its just Tragedy/General. Ahh, a romantic tragedy. You could say that this is an alternate universe… this is the biggest story plot twisting that I did out of all my fic.

**Author's Note:** DEFINITELY not beta-ed and not even rechecked for typo-errors (AGAIN and AGAIN).

**Pairing:** You'll know it in the future anyway. Hope you could feel the vibe and get interested in it.

**Summary:** Let's put it this way, at the age of seventeen Naruto has already proven his worth and is becoming known as ONE of the best Konoha Shinobi around. Also he was always optimistic and never lets his past bother him nor does he ask who his parents were. Then later on, he learns how to really love only to realize that it was a mistake since the beginning because of the Unwanted Truth.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Confusion Slowly Builds**

Naruto woke up at the slight brush of something on his arms. Slowly, he gazed beside him seeing Sakura sleeping beside the hospital bed her head facing him. He looked at her seeing the sadness etched on her face. Through the years, he's seen how she kept improving herself into the great medic-nin that she is today. Silently suffering for him and Sasuke. Yes, he knew everything. How she, even without any particular clan skill, tried to improve with her only 'ace' talent, good chakra control. All of it was for them, for her wish to save them both.

He was not as intelligent as Shikamaru and most of the time he does a lot of idiotic things even when he doesn't want too. He had always been like that, but despite his loud-mouthed demeanor and untimely idiocracy, he was one of the most observant person around and he can create the most brilliant ideas. He had observed everything about Sakura since then. He might not look like it but he always have looked after her well-being for all times.

Reaching out, he pressed his palm on Sakura's forehead at the same time removing the strands of hair that hid the crease of sadness and worry on her face. Slowly an apologizing smile found its way on his face showing the fox-like features on his face before he whispered inaudibly, _"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I'm really sorry for causing you trouble again…"_

The door to his room slowly opened as Kiba, Akamaru and Ino peeked inside witnessing the way Naruto petted Sakura's hair as if urging her to sleep more. Feeling as if they have intruded a very tranquil moment, they were about to leave when Naruto signaled them to come in and keep quite without looking at them. Ino looked back at Sakura's sleeping form realizing what was worrying Naruto.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, we'll just come back later" Ino started the conversation in a soft voice.

"No, it's all right…" Naruto answered. After taking a deep breath he decided it was time to wake Sakura up. "Sakura-chan…Wake up! Are you all right?"

Sakura awoke after hearing that voice full of life and naivety. She tried to focus more on the person in front of her and seeing Naruto sitting up with his animated face lighting up the place again she could not keep the feeling of relief that flooded through her veins.

"Naruto!" She immediately flung and hugged Naruto tightly, not minding the people present. A few tears found its way to Naruto's clothes as she buried her face deeper on his chest. "I'm so glad you're fine."

On Sakura's tight embrace, Naruto's mind flashed back to the time when they were only an inch close to saving Sasuke…

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice echoed in the entire room as she ran towards a bandaged Sasuke. Tears fell from her face as she reached for the boy, who have grown into a man that she silently longed for. She Embraced him tightly as if there was no more tomorrow. All the worries and hidden sufferings all washed away from her face in an instant. _"Sasuke-kun… I'm so glad! I'm so… glad…"_

Naruto walked towards them observing them closely. He saw the blank look in Sasuke's face as he looked at the girl embracing him tightly. Right then, Naruto knew that something was not right with Sasuke. Through his entire training with Jiraiya for the past two and a half years, he had seen different kinds of and reactions from people. Right now, the Sasuke that he saw was the one whose feelings and emotions was wiped out of his face. Still he forced himself to close the gap between them.

He was happy from the depths of his heart. For how things turned out and the relief that flooded on Sakura's face. He knew everything was over, Orochimaru was finished off by Jiraiya and Tsunade. It was like a De javu for him but for Sakura it was an unforgettable experience. Right now, his promise of a lifetime was fulfilled.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted the cold raven as if nothing has changed and kneeled beside him giving him his most genuine grin, "Welcome back!"

At that definite moment Sasuke snapped back to the origin of the voice and registered hundreds of emotions that Naruto could never explain. At first, towards him then to the girl in his arms. It was then that Sasuke responded, caressing Sakura's back and muttered their names incoherently, _"Naruto… Sakura…"_

A few seconds after those words were said, he reverted back to his cold self but Sakura never noticed anything as she was still flooded with happiness. Only Naruto noticed, that things were not right but he did not have the heart to tell it to Sakura. He wanted to cling to that emotions that flooded the Uchiha's face a few moment ago thinking everything will be better again soon.

That was his biggest mistake in assessment. Things never returned to normal, at least for the three of them. In one month's time after Sasuke returned, his house arrest was dismissed and he returned to doing missions for Konoha for two months before he disappeared once again on his latest mission. Both him and Sakura were left feeling betrayed once again but none of them showed it. It was also then that he made another promise to himself, _'I'll never make Sakura cry…'

* * *

_

"Sakura-chan, don't cry please?" Naruto grinned although it pained him seeing Sakura's tears. "I promise not to be too careless next time."

Wiping away some of the tears left on her face she grinned to cover for her previous actions. "You'd better be or I'll make sure you'll never get out of the hospital again."

Naruto twisted his face pretending to get scared by Sakura's threats, then the two of them started laughing together.

"Oi! You'd better start noticing us you know. We're starting to feel out of place here." Kiba spoke up. Both him and Ino's face were slightly red from the sweet moment that they have just seen.

"Oh, Ino. Are you fine now?" Sakura asked her friend as she faced her.

"I've never been better. Tsunade-sama herself attended to Kiba and me."

"Oh, I see. Why are you here anyway?"

"Can't I visit a friend? More so, our leader, forehead lady?" Ino started. Initiating their friendly rivalry with a deeper edge in her voice. Although she did not know why she had to, in the first place. There was something wrong with what she just saw earlier, when Sakura was crying to Naruto she felt that something was amiss. In the end, she immediately dismissed it and continued her fight with Sakura.

"I'll let you off this time, Ino-pig!" Sakura answered then mellowed as she continued, "and… thanks… you two."

Ino silently looked back to Naruto then to Sakura. "No… It was nothing… I'm happy to help."

"Heh, at least I don't have anymore debts to pay in the future, ain't that right Naruto?" Kiba answered.

"Yep, thanks again." Naruto said before he remembered something, "Hey, isn't it a coincidence that all three of us in the same mission has blood type-B?"

Everybody went silent for a while thinking of the fact before Kiba answered, "Stop muttering nonsense! You always notice irrelevant things."

"Who said it was irrelevant? It's more like a blessing you know." Ino retaliated.

"See? Ino-san agrees with me." Naruto eyed Kiba and glanced at Sakura as he nonchalantly left the bed and headed towards the door, "What do you think, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmnn, I think…" Sakura started looking at Naruto, "I think… You'd better get back to your bed and stop your attempt to escape before I'm forced to drag your sorry and battered ass back and tie you up on your bed. Nee…, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto froze after hearing his whole name being called out with contempt by Sakura, _'Damn… and I was this close to the door.'_

"Demo (but)… Sakura-channn…" Naruto tried to convince Sakura to let him go, "See, I'm good already and I wanna eat ramen. Then, I still have to pass the mission report. Then, wash my clothes, clean my apartment bring Ino home, then train with Kiba… Right, right?"

"Naruto… you won't eat ramen until your out of the hospital. The mission report was already passed, you don't clean your apartment and Kiba and Ino still has to stay in the hospital for further check-up. See, you don't have anyway out at all."

"What! No ramen? You can't do this to me Sakura-chan! That is so bad."

"I might reconsider if you follow my instructions though." Sakura said.

"I really have no way out, don't I?"

"I pity you Naruto, being under the hands of scary kuniochi like them." Kiba whistled as he started to leave, earning him a glare from the two women on the room.

As he stepped out of the room, Kiba bumped into somebody and fell back to the room. Everybody was startled when they saw Ino's father enter the room without permission. But they were more startled by the serious look on his face.

"Oh Father, good morning!" Ino walked up to her father but as soon as she reached him the man slapped her on the face hard that she fell backwards. Naruto instantly caught her before she hit the floor and glared at the man in front of them.

"Hey! Old man, what did you do that for?" Naruto yelled at the man and looked at Ino with worry on his face. "Are you all right, Ino-san?"

Ino's father disregarded Naruto and looked directly at Ino, "I'm so ashamed of you, young lady. You know the rules, you can't just offer your blood to anybody!"

Ino looked so surprised. Her father had never ever raised a hand on her. Except for today, tears almost found its way to her eyes but Naruto was holding him tightly as if comforting her, "Why? I don't see anything wrong with helping the one who saved me from sure death!…"

"Yeah! and its just blood! You don't have to hit your daughter for helping me out."

"WHAT?" Inoichi thundered and paled, then looked at the Kyuubi holder with contempt, "Him? That's it. Ino, go home this instant."

Ino could not retaliate after hearing the firm voice of her father. She stood up still shaken by the encounter. She looked at Naruto with apologizing eyes but Naruto held on to her and did not let go of her wrist. The look on his face promised pain. "No. She won't go until you ask for forgiveness."

"And who are you to force me to ask for forgiveness to my own daughter?"

"Naruto, stop it." Sakura commanded and looked at Ino's father, "Sir, I'm sorry but this is a hospital and such inappropriate actions are not allowed."

Inoichi just looked at Sakura then turned and left without a word. Kiba just stood there and started imagining what he would get at home if they knew already.

Ino glanced back at Naruto after her father's footsteps were no longer heard, "Naruto, thank you for protecting me earlier and I'm sorry for how my father reacted." Ino looked at Naruto then to Sakura.

"What was that all about Ino?" Sakura asked her childhood friend as she healedthe mark on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was just something about clan rules. There's nothing to worry about. My father was just surprised so he acted that way but he's usually very reasonable."

"Are you sure, Ino-san?" Naruto asked before looking at Kiba, "What about you Kiba?"

"Hehe, My family can't just push me around." He assured Naruto pretending not to care.

"I'm… sorry for all the trouble…"

"Yeah, that's right." Ino said looking serious then blinked. "You'd have to treat the three of us to lunch once this is over."

"Hehe, sure. You got a deal there." Naruto grinned.

Kiba, Akamaru and Ino stayed a while longer before they left the room for their follow-up check-up. Sakura on the other hand, stayed there until Naruto fell asleep again from the medicine that she gave him.

After hearing Sakura leave, Naruto stared at the door. He pretended to be asleep so Sakura could leave soon. He remembered the contempt in the gaze he received from Ino's father. _'Those eyes again… Damn!'

* * *

_

"Was what I heard from Ino true?" Miho, Ino's mother, asked Inoichi who did not respond. "Well?"

"I don't even have to answer that."

"Is it because the boy was the son of the fourth?" Miho asked curiously, "He's never done anything wrong to you didn't he?"

"Where is Ino? I have to talk to her." Inoichi asked trying to divert the flow of the conversation.

"I sent her out to the Nara household while we talk." Miho answered, " and don't evade my question."

Inoichi was silent and did not even look at his wife. On his face etched the anger that Miho only sees occasionally.

"Well?" She followed demanding an answer.

"He didn't, but that man did." Inoichi started, "Every time I see that kid, I remember that man. I don't even want to say his name."

"I never thought you could be this irrational, Inoichi." Miho declared, tiny bits of anger seeping through her words.

"I have every damn right!" Inoichi stated, "and don't act as if you don't have anything to do with it!"

Miho was silenced by Inoichi's reaction that she hesitated to continue the conversation realizing that the anger he reflected came from their past.

* * *

"Hey Shika! Don't you do anything but watch clouds on your free time?" Ino asked the man lying on the grass at the back of the Nara household. 

"What do you want aside from annoying me?" Shikamaru asked, not even bothering to raise his head knowing that it was Ino who probably came just to bother him, _'Tseh, Troublesome…'_

"Ohh… Nothing really," Ino was silent for a while before resting beside Shikamaru and watched the clouds, "Shika… What do you see in the clouds when you watch them like this?"

Shikamaru was not ready for that kind of reaction from Ino which made him look sideways at the woman resting beside him, taking a deep breath _'Too troublesome… but she's still a team.'_

"Well… what's wrong?" The strategist asked.

"Hmmn…" Ino took a deep breath, "Just some family problems regarding rules."

"Oh that… I can't help you with that." Shikamaru sighed, "… better ask Naruto. He's the one who has a thing for clan rules."

"Yeah, I know." Ino answered. "Though it includes him too."

"Tell me, what kind of blunder did you pull off again?"

"I helped Naruto out by giving him my blood for transfusion co'z it was mainly my fault that he got hurt… Then, father got really angry and snapped."

Shikamaru turned sideways, away from Ino and begun to sleep, "Hmmn, can't help you with that. Too troublesome."

"I know. Thanks anyway for asking."

"Just so, you'll be in deep trouble if Naruto catches your bloodline." Shikamaru reminded her, "Although, knowing Naruto, he won't agree to things easily so you're on the safer side for the moment."

"Thanks, I needed that." Ino said as she drifted off to sleep lulled by the wind and the scenery. As her breathing relaxed indicating her deep slumber, Shikamaru rolled back to his former position and contemplated on the things that Ino told him.

* * *

"Kiba-chaan, how was your mission?" Kiba's mom greeted him with a sly grin on her face. 

"Oh Mom! Will you please stop with that icky-suffix?" Kiba's face contorted as he pulled of his sandal and entered the house. "It making my hair crawl out of my skin."

"Oh? Since when do you decide on what I want to call you?" She grinned more showing her partly-canine teeth. A few seconds later, her expression turned serious. "Anyway, that's besides the point. An informer came here and told me what _you_ did. Care to tell me about that?"

Kiba's heart rate went faster as he saw the expression on his mom's face. She was beyond scary when she's angry and she definitely hates people who would deliberately break the rules. He also remembered how Ino's father reacted when he learned what Ino did and if all clan members has the same rules he knew he was in deep shit.

"There is a good reason why I did that though." Kiba pretended not to mind as he looked at his mom directly.

"Hmmn…" sighing, she looked at him before walking away, "Follow me to the discussion room."

Kiba trailed behind her thinking of countless other reasons just in case he needed one. Yet, as he was about to enter the room, he decided to just stick with the truth. Sitting in front of his mother, he waited for her to start the discussion.

"Well?…" as she waited for him to talk.

"Its not like I wanted to break any rules or anything." Kiba started, his pitch going a few notes higher to make his point. "But the situation asked for it, nobody wanted to give blood for whatever reasons they have, we were there and we had the same blood type."

"And for what reason?"

"Well, Naruto did save us and all." He saw his mother's expression change as she heard Naruto's name. "Its just not right not to help him."

"Is that all?" She asked, "What do you think of that boy?"

"Naruto?" His mother nodded. "Well, I don't even know why people hate him and all that crap but if I were to judge him, I'd say he's a loyal friend though he really is irritating at times especially when that obnoxiously loud-mouth of his started to rant."

"I see. So, he grew up well even with that kind of environment."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, its nothing." She shrugged, "Those are things you don't need to know just yet. You can leave now."

"WHAT?" Kiba exclaimed, "What happened to all the scolding and stuff? Didn't I just broke some rules?"

"Huh?" She looked at him questioningly, "What rules?"

"The one with the clan-not-allowing-outsiders-to-benefit-from-their-blood-things." Kiba answered in one breath.

"Did we have such rules?" Kiba's mother snickered. "I don't remember anything…"

"What?" Kiba exclaimed the second time. "Then, what's with the face earlier? You looked too serious back then. Then, there's Ino's dad who got really angry learning about the transfusion."

"What? Can't a mother have the fun to scare off her son from time to time?" She told him, "Besides, its your fault for not even wanting to actually _learn_ the clan rules."

"You mean…"

"Yes, that's right. Unlike other clan, our clan qualities are matriarchal in nature, they can only be passed from mothers to children. So as a boy, there's no chance for you to pass it on even through blood transfusion, it'll all just go to waste. Women are the ones that are being monitored closely."

"Oh really? I didn't know that…" Kiba took a deep breath relieved about the news.

"Stupid dog!" She said as she sent a fist directly to her son's head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Kiba answered.

"You don't know anything don't you? I'm more concerned with the Yamanaka clan though. If Yamanaka-san really did that, then the boy is in a really deep trouble."

"Well, I'm out of that one!" Kiba finally said as he left the discussion room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

(1) I asked a Question last time, **Kill Uchiha or Not?** I noticed that those who voiced out their opinions wanted him killed. I would have loved to (that means less trouble) but when I was starting to build up the plots in my head I found a good use for Sasuke. Its also not because I hate Sasuke or anything but I just have a hard time writing about him. **So my solution is this: Introduce him for a little while then cross him out of the present story line.** My problem is solved, and Uchiha-haters won't see him for a very long time too. Compromise, yah I know. But I really am going to need him IN THE FUTURE. So I cannot by any means kill a critical character. I'm really sorry, hope everybody understand.

(2) Thanks to all my reviewers, I never even thought that I'd attract readers for this one though. Co'z this story is really… that is why I'm very thankful for you. Thanks again to the following:

**c2:** general good naruto Fics

**fave list:** christieelise, . fabarati, . Meinos877, Neverwinter & . trashtempo1

**Story Alert List:** animewatcher, bookworm51485, Dark-uchiha, fabarati, gonekrazy3000, Krows Scared, Milky Etoile, Mrthumps, naruhina1

**Reviewers:** JohnnyG, LovingNaruto, Manatheron, Alamandorious, Naruto, Jaques, madnarutofan, animewatcher, Krows Scared, christieelise, Meinos877

Also **Special thanks** to Dragon Man 180, he's been reading a lot of my fic and gives very uplifting reviews too. ThankS!

For those I never mentioned/forgot. Please do tell me so I can correct it next time. Love yah all!

* * *


	4. LifeChanging Decision

**Unwanted Truth**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The standard disclaimers, as always, applies. 

**Genre:** It will develop into Romance, but right now, its just Tragedy/General. Ahh, a romantic tragedy. You could say that this is an alternate universe… this is the biggest story plot twisting that I did out of all my fic.

**Author's Note:** DEFINITELY not beta-ed and not even rechecked for typo-errors (AGAIN and AGAIN).

**Pairing:** You'll know it in the future anyway. Hope you could feel the vibe and get interested in it.

**Summary:** Let's put it this way, at the age of seventeen Naruto has already proven his worth and is becoming known as ONE of the best Konoha Shinobi around. Also he was always optimistic and never lets his past bother him nor does he ask who his parents were. Then later on, he learns how to really love only to realize that it was a mistake since the beginning because of the Unwanted Truth.

**Word Count:** 3,918 estimated

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Life-Changing Decision**

Naruto treaded on the familiar road to Ichiraku Ramen not noticing the people around him as he listened to the complaints of his grumbling stomach, he just came from the Hospital for another tiresome check-up.

"Uh… Hmnn…" Naruto nodded as if talking to somebody "That's right, I guess I have to buy some ramen for Hinata too. Ramen always makes things better! I wonder when she'd be released?"

"Ara! Naruto! Are you all right? You're creeping me out!" Ino slapped Naruto's shoulders in a friendly manner. "Don't talk to yourself in the streets."

"Itai…" Naruto looked behind his back, "Ino? Since when did you get behind my back?"

"Hmnn… Since the time you turned to the corner, and talked about ramen and how it would make Hinata better?" She played and pointed to one corner where she just turned.

"Oh? Then, what about you? Want some ramen too? I'm going to Ichiraku's"

"Would that be your treat?"

"Hmnn… If you eat two bowls… It's definitely my treat!"

"Ehh? Why is that?"

"You see, you can't really appreciate the taste of ramen with just one bowl. Then, there's the fact that I've never seen a girl eating two bowl of ramen."

"So, you want to destroy our diet. Is that it?"

"Heheh! Yup!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Naruto you idiot." Ino smacked him on the head playfully, "Anyway… what do you mean about Hinata? Did anything happen?"

"Uhuh… She went on a mission with some other Jounin, I heard that she was in a fatal condition. That's why I was planning to visit her." Naruto informed Ino.

"Are you really serious about giving her ramen as a get well gift?" Ino huffed, "Tsk tsk… poor Hinata… You should give her flowers instead! She'd definitely get better."

"Ehh?" Naruto's eyes closed, puzzled by Ino's suggestion. "Why does it have to be flowers?"

Ino sighed as she reached for Naruto's left shoulders. "Poor, poor Naruto. You really are hopeless with girls, ain't you?"

"EHHH! Of course not!" Naruto's eyes bulged. "Ero-sennin taught me everything I need to know!"

"Naruto, you pervert! I meant in the romantic aspect." Ino smacked him again the second time earning a grin from the blond. She did know about Jiraiya's escapade and his perverted-ness was usually the topic in the bathhouse. "Just trust me ok? Give her flowers and she'll definitely feel better."

"If you say so…" Naruto grinned at her, "Can I come to your shop then? After we eat of course."

"A…" Ino stopped and diverted her gaze to other things, "I… I don't think that's…"

"Nahh, it's all right! I'll just find another shop." Naruto interrupted, not wanting Ino to finish. Somehow, he already knew what she was about to say. "Tell me… I'm very certain that you were definitely scolded for helping me… So… Why are you still talking to me?"

"Right…" Ino glanced down as they turned to the last corner where the Ichiraku Ramen stands. "Listen. I won't lie to you ok? I really was scolded and my father specifically told me that I must never get close to you again…"

"Oh…" Naruto glanced away. Somehow, hearing Ino tell that to him directly both pained and made him glad. Since childhood nobody would ever tell him directly what was going on, and hearing a person tell him frankly what was wrong was really refreshing although it does not change the fact that it was still painful.

Ino saw how Naruto's facial expression changed slightly and for some reason, she wanted to take back all that she said, "BUT! I don't really care what he says. I'll approach anyone that I want to approach and I'll talk with anybody that I want to talk to. My mom does not even approve of what he wants anyway. Then, there's the fact that… We ARE FRIENDS, right?"

Naruto's back straightened. Somehow that made Naruto at ease and he felt real joy at her words. He smiled genuinely at Ino, "Thanks, Ino… I… can I call you Ino-chan?"

She almost stopped on her track as she saw Naruto's most genuine smile that was directed to her. "Ah… Un!"

'_Who would have thought that Naruto's smile was very manly and handsome?'_ At that thought, Ino blushed and she immediately looked away._ 'No wait, I did not just think that… did I?'_

"Ino?" Naruto asked his companion when she stopped on her tracks and looked away, somehow bothered at her reaction. "Ino-chan, we're already here at Ichiraku's already."

"Ehhh? Sorry! Sorry about that. Come on, let's eat!" Ino answered in surprise. "Oh by the way, I'll help you pick some flowers at OUR SHOP."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yup! Never been this sure in my entire life." Ino grinned.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as Sakura gave her a letter sealed with the Yamanaka Clan's symbol. It had been a week since the incident and she already knew that something like this will happen and although she was already expecting it, she dreaded for it to happen. 

"That was sent here earlier, the messenger stated that it was an urgent message."

"I see…" Tsunade opened the letter and read its content, after a while her eyebrows met. "Sakura, get my robe, I'm going to the Yamanaka. It seems that there are things that must be discussed."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura answered before she ran out of the door. A few minutes later, she came back carrying the Hokage's official outfits that the Hokage was rarely seen wearing.

"Sakura, cancel all of my work until I get back." After putting on her clothes, Tsunade was gone in a flash as she teleported out of the room.

* * *

Naruto finished reading the scroll that was given to him as soon as he entered the Yamanaka head's household. It was a simple summary of all the basic rules that the Yamanaka clan members follow from etiquette to their basic law. In addition, his headache would not cease since he entered the household. 

He was called out of his apartment hours ago while he was still in daze. He was asked to go with the shinobi from the Yamanaka clan to the clan elder's house. The shinobi only explained that urgent things that concerned him needed to be discussed. From their thirty minutes journey to the clan head's household, Naruto thought of things that could get him in trouble with the clan but could think of nothing but the fact that Ino donated some blood and it is – from the conversation and incident with Ino's father – against the rules. In addition, he was not an ordinary person but rather, the container of the Demon Fox. It had always been like this, problems concerning him were always, always, doubled just because of that one main fact.

His guess was correct as stated in the scroll.

**"All the family members of the Yamanaka clan  
are forbidden to give out blood to non-members  
nor half-blooded Yamanaka clan members  
of the second degree of consanguinity and below.  
All parties who goes against this rule will go through judgment  
and receive necessary punishment  
equal to the level of the offense."**

'_Oh great! Another trouble.'_ Naruto looked at Ino who was sitting beside him. The two of them was left alone in the room until the time of the said trial. "Shit…"

Ino immediately faced Naruto then bowed low, "Naruto, I'm really sorry about this. I never thought that what I did would cause such a great commotion."

"Ehh? I think it's the other way around. I'm angry with myself. If only I have been more careful enough, none of this would have happened. Then, you and Kiba wouldn't have to get into such a big trouble over me. I'm really sorry. On the other hand, I'm really glad that you helped me. Just leave it to me, nothing will faze Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto gave Ino his most competent grin.

"I guess you're right. It can't be that bad!" Ino returned his smile feeling a bit more relieved than before.

"Anyway, do you have any idea on what our punishment will be?"

"None at all. I really do wish I do, though."

The door opened once again revealing the shinobi that lead Naruto to the Yamanaka's household. "Ino-san, Naruto-san, Genryuumaru-sama requests your presence in the Dojo."

* * *

Twenty more minutes passed before the sliding door opened and revealed a serious looking Jiraiya in his normal attire and Tsunade, who was dressed in her ordinary clothes drape with the trademark overflowing Hokage robe. Naruto's eyebrows met with confusion, the Hokage only wears her robe under special circumstances. _'So, we're in this BIG trouble?'_

"Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-dono, please take a seat so we can start…" The clan head greeted them as they entered the room.

"Good Day." Tsunade nodded slightly in respect to the aged man who was in front of her. Observing the people around, she saw both Naruto and Ino sitting in the center of the room being the subject of the said meeting. The two members of the legendary sannin graced their way to the open space meant for them just in front of the clan elder and Ino's immediate family member.

"Well, since all the people concerned is already here we will get straight to the point." The clan head glanced at the Hokage. Tsunade nodded slightly in acknowledgement bidding them to continue. Every people in the room had a brooding sense looming around. "As everybody in this room knows, this meeting is about the event that happened last week."

Naruto remembered what was written on the scroll.

"After careful deliberation and consultation with the Nara Clan experts, and from what we have witnessed since Uzumaki Naruto entered the room, we have come into the conclusion that Naruto should be from here on be under the custody of the Yamanaka Clan."

"I WHATT?" Naruto exclaimed, his headache doubling over. Ino's eyes on the other hand widened.

Murmurs could be heard all around the small room. Ino's mother was very surprised and held her seething husband to stay still.

"Naruto, Silence." Tsunade spoke. "What do you mean by this? You should explain this better to us Genryuumaru-dono."

"I think the result from the Nara Laboratory Test will enlighten the Hokage-sama and the youth's official Guardian better." One of the lower leveled Ninja handed the two-mentioned entity a scroll.

After a few minutes had passed and a few twists and turns from the two almost becoming restless blonde. The two people sighed, and looked up sadly at the two victims of the circumstances. "I don't believe this."

In the result, it was written, that because of an unknown factor, Naruto's system did not only accept the blood but was giving a positive reaction to it. It says that in theory, Naruto may prove to not only be a potential dormant carrier of the Yamanaka Clan but rather, in a few years if the progress continued, he may become an active carrier of the said bloodline which will mean that he, in theory, may be able to use the techniques of the clan.

"Neither do I. None of this has ever happened before. And might I add that Naruto entered the room scratch-free when I myself placed a mind-numbing technique on the door." The head of the clan sighed. "In addition, in the most normal situation, we execute the individual who becomes a dormant carrier but there is that certain factor about the concerned individual. That made every decisions that we have made more difficult."

"You do realize that I am still the Hokage, right?" Tsunade retorted. "I still a say on this matter, nor should you disregard what his official guardian has to say."

"And you seem to have forgotten Hokage-sama that your power only stretches to the ninja village in general, its civilians, missions, all things in general and all things that may affect the general welfare of the village. A Hokage can never ever touch the generations of traditions that have been deeply rooted in a clan without the clan's expressed approval. I do not mean any disrespect to the strongest shinobi in the land but rather to remind you of your rightful place."

"I also do not wish for any disrespect to you Genryuumaru-dono but you also do realize that Naruto is not just any other person. He himself is under the custody of the village itself and Jiraiya-dono was made his appointed guardian." Tsunade supported her claim.

"Yes, and since you have already realized that I am the official guardian. I really do wish that you would allow me to speak." Jiraiya finally spoke, "All that I can say is that, we should allow the two people involved to speak their minds. I have been with Naruto for a long time and I do believe that he can make very sound decisions on his own. I, on the other hand, will stand by his decisions."

Naruto was never this angered his entire life, now, he knew at least how Neji felt as his fate was being decided by the clan as if he was just an inanimate thing.

"I decline, I refuse all of this nonsense!" Naruto raised himself higher as he slammed his fist to the floor. "I will not let my fate be decided by some clan rules. Definitely not."

"Such disgraceful act in front of the most prominent people in Konoha. "The clan head's tone raised a few octave "This is unforgivable! Is this what you mean by sound decisions Jiraiya-dono? It makes me wonder if he was taught properly."

"And what did you expect from me? Like I would just sit quietly here and accept all this madness wholeheartedly? I've lived my…"

"Stop it, Naruto. You are making things worse." Tsunade's commanded with finality. Naruto immediately stopped as he felt the pain promised by the voice. He sat back again in his seat fuming. As Naruto calmed down a little, Tsunade spoke up, "What is the worst thing that can happen?"

"…" The elder looked up directly at the Hokage, "You, protecting the recipient. Us, destroying our alliance to this village and for the one who committed the act, beheaded in place of the recipient."

Silence. Everybody was silent at that moment that even a drop of the needle could be heard.

Ino's eyes widened. Her parents faces paled like ghosts at the fate of their daughter. Even Inoichi could not refute, since this was the Clan rule that they were fighting against. Tsunade and Jiraiya's faces were grim. Everybody else was shocked. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"W… what?" She never expected everything to be this serious. _'be…headed?'_

"Yes." The elder stated. "It is the rule. Both the recipient and the giver are always given equal punishments. In your case, the two of you should have been destroyed but both of you were allowed to live due to the fact that he is the CUSTODY of the village. If things do not go according to what we expect to happen, YOU will shoulder all the responsibilities that YOUR carelessness started."

Ino paled and shivered at the thought of being beheaded, her face fell contemplating on what was currently happening. Then something warm wormed its way to her hands and as she looked to its owner, she was awed at the determination that was in its eyes.

Never in her life had she seen such sheer will and determination emitted from a person, not even Sasuke. Everything about him seemed to change at that moment. Suddenly, she just felt safe and thought that everything will be all right. That this person beside her SIMPLY knows just what to do.

"Then…" Naruto stated with all his confidence and venom making all heads turn to him. "If I may be allowed to speak my mind AND my decisions to this matter…"

The elder was surprised for a second at Naruto's sudden change in behavior before gaining back his stead. "You may do so young one… and I do hope you know the implications of all that you are going to say."

"Yes, Genryuumaru-sama. I do believe so. Since it seems that there already is no way out of this situation. I have made my decision and my decision wishes no room for argument especially from Ino-san…" Naruto stated as he looked sharply at the elder. "I still believe that all of this about your clan's tradition is utterly unacceptable especially in today's generation and I for one, do not wish to be tied up to such rules. However, I will do this only once and never again. For the sake of Ino-san, the village's alliance, everybody's peace of mind in general, and to minimize the trouble that **'my lodger'** has always brought to me, I will accept the decision that you have made."

He looked back to all the most important people in the room and seeing their silent approval, he continued. "Now that everything about that matter is settled, I do hope that you understand that I am no ordinary citizen and cannot submit to the every whims and caprices of your clan. I will only take and accept responsibility from Ino-san and the clan elder. Also, please do remember that when I become the Hokage, I will surely break this clan's unethical tradition."

Everybody was surprised at the way he delivered his speech. The person that they have always thought to be foolish. Every word, even though it was not the smartest, it made its impact and for once, everybody in the room believed what he said about being the Hokage and felt threatened by it but could not react.

'_Hmnn, for once it could be due to his sheer mental strength that made him an active carrier…'_ The clan head thought, _'But then again, he was never the smartest… Which is it, Uzumaki Naruto.'_

"Then, is there anything else that needs to be cleared?"

The elder's shoulder shook before it turned into a hearty laugh, earning him everybody's attention. "Ah hahahah! Haha!"

"Ehh?" Naruto's original expression returned as he looked at the elder as if he grew another head.

"Hoh hohh, Jiraiya-dono… He has the same energy and determination as your previous student! I'm very much glad that it turned out this way! Now that everything seems to have been decided, let us all move on and end this meeting." The elder then looked at Naruto, "You, on the other hand, my child will be accompanied by our fellow clansmen tomorrow. You will be living here in the main house starting tomorrow. This meeting is dismissed.

Genryuumaru stood up and left the room followed by some other clan members, leaving only a few individuals inside including Tsunade and Jiraiya.

'_Finally! I thought I'd never get though that alive! It's really good that I learned a thing or two about diplomacy and politics from baa-chan and Ero-sennin…' _Naruto breathed a sign of relief before he looked at Ino, "Ino-chan… are you alright?"

"But Naruto…" Ino started to protest weakly.

"I already made my decision Ino, and I don't think even you can change it. Just relax ok?" He cheered at her, waving his hand to show his enthusiasm only to realize that he was still holding Ino's hand making him blush. He immediately blushed, "Ahh, sorry about that…"

"Get away from my daughter, Monster" Inoichi blurted out forgetting that both the Hokage and Jiraiya was still with them as he grabbed Ino's wrist and forced her to stand up.

"Otou-san!…" Ino quietly said looking embarrassingly to Naruto. Which he gave back an understanding gaze.

"Inoichi!…" Ino's mother protested bowing low to the Hokage for her husband's behavior. "I am sorry about this incident, Hokage-sama."

"Inoichi-san, is there anything that you'd like to say to Naruto-kun here?" Tsunade asked with venom in her voice. Which was only met with silence from the person in question, "Well, since there seems to be none… I'd like to take my leave with Naruto. _I do wish such action will not happen in the future, Inoichi-san…_ Let's go Naruto."

With that, the three were gone in a puff of smoke as they teleported back to the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

"Really, Naruto. You always get yourself into very big mess…" Tsunade commented as she sat back to her chair. "But… I'm very proud of you." 

"She's right, Brat. You handled yourself well." Jiraiya followed.

"Hehehh, it pays to learn a few things from you and Jiraiya… I think." Naruto grinned half-heartedly.

"But Naruto, what do you feel about the situation?" Jiraiya asked him.

Naruto looked down, "I honestly don't like what happened Ero-sennin… but I can't get Ino into a much bigger trouble that I already had. But I'll definitely find a way out. Tsunade-baa-chan, could you help me out with this one without it affecting Ino-chan?"

"I'll do what I can Naruto, but just in case, you should know that this is an almost impossible case…"

"I know that, but I still want to try…"

"You got yourself a deal Naruto." Tsunade gave Naruto her most honest smile. "What about Sakura?"

"I'll tell her as soon as I see her. She'll definitely kill me if I don't tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked as she entered the room carrying a number of documents. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I thought you were still away."

"It's alright Sakura…" Tsunade looked back at Naruto. "Well?"

"Uhmm you see, Sakura-chan… I kinda got myself under the custody of the Yamanaka clan due to what happened… BUT DON'T YOU WORRY!… I'll find a way out without causing Ino-chan problems! So don't you worry too much ok?"

"Ohh…" Sakura went silent contemplating, _'and I can't do anything to help again this time…'

* * *

**Author's Note (2nd Edition, let's see if I can still remember...):**_

Of all my fanfictions, I definitely promise to finish this one. The rest might be taken down like "As Time Passed The Leaf", "Tangled Souls" might be on hiatus for a longer period and the yaoi/shounen-ai fictions might be transferred to a new account if I find that you are bothered by it, which I wish were not true, I don't like handling another account just for it make it seem like an outcast in my list of stories... do you mind it that much?

As I promised, I'm going to update after I graduate from college and that already happened at the end of March, I couldn't update as soon as possible since I gave myself a little personal vacation gift... I hope you wouldn't mind. I passed our feasibility study with flying colors and was awarded with a best in project feasibility award, so I thank you all for patiently undestanding my situation and the reason why I could not update for almost 8 months...

Right now, i'm already 1/4th on the way of writing Chapter 5 of Unwanted Truth, I'm just having a problem withdeveloping the romantic aspect of the story, I was planning to start a new arc on Chapter 6 but then i got stuck on chapter 5 and I just can't bring myself to rush the development of feeling for the main characters, so I ended up stalling a lot longer, I'm needing situations where they'll be forced to see each other on a different level, but what can I do? I'm just a poor girl who doesn't even have a Real-life Love-life. That is why right now, I just can't seem to move my story further. Right now, I just hope to get started with the new arc on chapter 7 or the (longest) in chapter 8, I hope you can help me... please support me or have patience, again...

In all honestly, this was supposed to be just a 10 chapter story... but right now, there's still no relationship going on and its almost halfway away from my planned numbers of chapters so this might take alot more longer, but I definitely will not let this go to more that 20chapters. chapter 20 is the most maximum that i will alow myself to indulge, much more than that and i don't think I can finish this anymore.

I hope you still did not loose your interest in this story... even with the long hiatus period.

**LASTLY, can I ask for a review?...** I feel that right now, I don't have that right, but still, i need to know what you think... I'm not asking for very long reviews, just enough for me to know what you think and stuffs, and if I need to clear some things up... Is it alright? Thank you very much people!

* * *


	5. Bounded by Rules

**Unwanted Truth

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** The standard disclaimers, as always, applies.

**Genre:** It will develop into Romance, but right now, its just Tragedy/General. Ahh, a romantic tragedy. You could say that this is an alternate universe… this is the biggest story plot twisting that I did out of all my fic.

**Author's Note:** DEFINITELY not beta-ed and not even rechecked for typo-errors (AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN). I NEED A BETA! A REAL ONE!

**Pairing:** You'll know it in the future anyway. Hope you could feel the vibe and get interested in it.

**Summary:** Let's put it this way, at the age of seventeen Naruto has already proven his worth and is becoming known as ONE of the best Konoha Shinobi around. Also he was always optimistic and never lets his past bother him nor does he ask who his parents were. Then later on, he learns how to really love only to realize that it was a mistake since the beginning because of the Unwanted Truth.

**Word Count:** 3,644 estimated

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bound By Rules**

"I guess I'll leave you for a very long time now, right?" Naruto was talking to no one in particular inside his apartment. "I don't think I can come by as often as I could, I have a hunch that I won't be going there for a vacation…"

He had already packed up those he deemed important and must not be left alone in his apartment. Sakura had helped him the day before after she heard that he would be living with the Yamanaka Clan the next day. She even did his laundry while scolding him on the mess that can be found inside his apartment and about the current incident. Naruto simply laughed at the subject telling Sakura that he'll be fine. Deep inside, he knew that Sakura was just too worried about him but did not want to show it that she ended up like a mother hen nagging him as cover to what she really felt.

* * *

"_Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will work out fine…" Naruto reassured her after a while, "I don't think it can get anymore twisted than it already is…"_

"_And you really believe that? I've been with you half your life and every time you get in trouble it always gets worse!" Sakura snapped, her eyes had gotten quite red through their conversation. "And always, always, I can do nothing but watch! I hate it!"_

"_Sakura…" Naruto said quietly, "Was there anything, anything, at all that I've gone through and couldn't get out of?"_

_Sakura went silent for a while before sighing in defeat, "No… but still…"_

"_No buts Sakura-chan. I've done it once, twice, and many times. I can do this too." Naruto grinned no, "And I did promise to give you an update every time, right?"_

"_Well, I guess…" Sakura stated hopefully, "But you tell me EVERYTHING that you are allowed to tell and no hiding of very important details, ok?"_

"_I won't, don't worry. I'll tell you everything!" Naruto gave her his foxy grin. "Besides, Ino-chan is also there, I can ask for her help if I encounter some problems."_

"_Oh yes, I've been wanting to ask you…" Sakura saw Naruto's expecting face before she continued, "Since when did you and Ino became close and called each other on an endearment basis?"_

"_Huh? I'm not really sure. I guess it was just this week after what happened." Naruto thought for a while, before the spark of mischievousness shone in his eyes, "Why are you asking, Sakura-chan? Hmnn… Are you by any chance jealous?…"_

"_What?" Sakura glowered as she sent a fist to his head, "Baka! Try again in the next lifetime, Naruto."

* * *

_

"Well, at least I got a good deal in keeping my dear apartment" He grinned. Referring to how he made Sakura agree to clean his apartment once a week.

After resting for a while, a knock disturbed him from his thoughts. _'I guess they're here. Right on time.'_

"I'm coming! I just need to hide some things."

A few loud bangs and crashes were heard from the blonde's apartment before he came out of the door with one Yamanaka clan member sweat dropping on the other side.

"Are you ready to go UZUMAKI-san?" the man said with contempt, emphasizing his surname for some reason.

"Hai, just lead the way." Naruto grinned as if nothing were wrong.

* * *

"You will be staying in the main house with me, until we receive a complete and thorough analysis about your case from the Nara Laboratory." Genryuumaru told him. "Do you realize what you have gotten yourself into?" 

"Honestly, No. But I did prepare myself for the worse…" Naruto stated. He was sitting cross-legged in front of Genryuumaru, looking up to him with his usually plastered fox grin.

Naruto looked around the four-cornered walk-in room where he sat and to each Yamanakan who were standing on each sliding door on guard. To his right was the man who guided, no, more like grudgingly brought him to this place. The other one on his front or behind Genryuumaru was the same one who brought both him and Ino to what he now tagged as the **"Room-for-stupid-old-men's-judgment".** While the other two were people he couldn't recognize.

"Hmnn…" Genryuumaru contemplated for a while, "First we'll talk about your position in our clan. In our clan, we are initially categorized by age and positions. The older you are the more superior you are to others. If you're a shinobi, others cannot oppose you without consulting directly to me. I, as the head of the clan judges all the wrong doings of my clansmen. As you have seen me do with you and Ino…"

"And then? Where does that place me, Jiji?"

"Don't call Genryuumaru-sama with such disrespect, Brat!"

"Now, now, Jyun. I don't remember asking you to talk." Genryuumaru looked at the Yamanakan that was standing by the right sliding door, which to Naruto's realization, helda personbehind it.

"But, Genryuu--"

"I don't want to hear anymore words from you… You are to guard the doors, not to talk."

Jyun looked down defeated for a second beforestraightening his back to resume his post and muttered a defeated, "Hai, Genryuumaru-sama."

Naruto held a mischievous look at Jyun who in turn growled under his breath earning a more genuine grin from Naruto.

"Now, where were we?... Ahh, yes, you were asking about where you are in the hierarchy…" Genryuumaru stated quietly. "You are the only one who survived death and it will only be you."

"So?..." Naruto's eyebrows met.

"Therefore, it is only you who will singularly be under the clan pyramid. You will be under the scrutiny of all Yamanakans, bothyoung and old, to do their biddings."

"Then? This means that I will be everybody's slave in simple word?" Naruto's grin was replaced with a growl but he still kept quite and waited for an answer.

"Yes and no." Genryuumaru looked up to him intently. "Yes, basically, you are. You of all people have an idea how people feel about your **tenant.** I cannot defend them to you, nor can I stop them from doing whatever they want to you especially now that they are given that right. That is why I placed you under my house and my care, to minimize such things from happening."

'_Great! Just Great. Not only do I get stripped off my house but I'm also downgraded.'_ Naruto pouted. "What else?"

"Ah yes, you will have to work whenever you don't have mission…" Genryuumaru started.

Naruto continued to listen with half his brain. Anyway, he only needed half to get the general idea on all that he needed to do. The other half continued to drone on to dreamland and things in general, like wondering who was on the other side of the room. Still, even in this state he continued to argue and ask for things regarding the rules.

An hour later, he finally summarized most of the basic 'stupid' rules that the clan had. One was that he was basically everybody's slave. Second, as an outsider, he and Ino, being the two participant of the said **crime** was suspended for two months being on village missions. Both will be 'helping out', as the old man kindly put it, for different purpose. One is to earn trust while the other must regain trust. Third, of course was to not give up blood to anybody at all even a fellow Yamanakan since the conclusion to his medical findings were still doubtful and might cause greater problems in the future. Fourth, he cannot be taught any of the clans kinjutsu just for the fact that he is an outsider. For the rest, he did not even bother to go further and think about it.

"Now, that is only the basic…" Genryuumaru motioned for the guard on his left wing to come near him carrying theten more scrolls and placing it in front of Naruto. "Here are the rest of the supporting rules that you will have to-"

"WHAT? More rules?" Naruto pouted and he looked away from Genryuumaru before continuing mockingly, "I've heard enough rules to last me a lifetime, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, old man."

* * *

"_EHHH? More rules? I wouldn't have wanted to become the Hokage if I had known that it required reading all the thousands of scroll rules for each clan!" the man pouted and crossed his arms in defiance like that of a child._

_The man on his side, who also had long light-blonde hair and was supposed to be his best friend and guard, smirked at his antics. Only Genryuumaru and the 3rd Hokage who were then still younger found this quite entertaining knowing him even when he was a child. The rest of the clan and village representative did not even bother to laugh and saw this as immaturity on the Hokage's part._

"_Enough." Sarutobi, the third hokage said a little later after seeing the people's reaction and forced himself to stop the small twitch in his lips._

"_The same goes for you, Inoichi." Genryuumaru followed looking at the guard beside the New Hokage._

"_But!"_

"_And no buts." Sarutobi stated._

"_Hai…" The New Hokage slumped and muttered something about tight-assed old men making his best friend smirk some more before schooling his face.

* * *

_

At this sudden rush of memory, Genryuumaru laughed loudly earning him a startled look at the guards and Naruto.

"Hey, Genryuu-jiji, what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, I just remembered something." Genryuumaru smiled at him. "Alright, where were we Naruto?"

"Rules..." Naruto slumped and sighed.

"Oh yes, now you have no choice in that matter. You will follow it whether you like it or not. For now, I will just let you borrow those scrolls and read it anytime you want." Genryuumaru raised his right hand and motioned for Jyun, "Jyun, Let her in."

Jyun slid the door open which showed Miho, Ino's mother, who immediately smiled at Naruto's direction.

"Ehh? So it was them all the time?" Naruto asked looking back to Genryuumaru.

"Yes, for now, I will place you under training with Miho."

"But, I thought I can't be trained?"

"These are all just simple mind defense trainings that everybody in the village can learn. I realize that you might not only be assaulted outside but rather also within the clan's wall. So I needed you to know something at least."

"But…"

"Mind strengthening, Meditations, and others that is helpful especially when faced with enemies that has strong mental prowess… Those are not limited within the clan itself, everybody who wishes to learn it can. It just happened that Miho is the best teacher for this." Genryuumaru stated before Naruto could finish what might be bothering him.

"What? Meditation? Meditation? I can't even last concentrating for even five minutes and you expect me to learn how to meditate? I can live by with what I currently have. No need to train me, really."

"Are you sure you do not want me to train you?" Miho interrupted looking sad and a little insulted.

"Ehh? That's not it… really…" Naruto trailed off as he thought about Ino's father. "But aren't you angry with me like your husband?"

At this Miho bowed her head to the ground, "I'm really sorry that my husband had acted that way, Naruto-kun. Especially to you when you were the one who saved my daughter. I really do not know what is wrong with him. Please Naruto, excuse my husband's attitude."

"Wait! Don't bow please!" Naruto said startled by Miho's actions making him blurt out before thinking, "Really, its alright. I'll be happy to train with you! … No wait! I really don't want the train – Oh ALL RIGHT, you got me… I'll train with you…"

He said finally as he looked at Miho's hopeful face.

"Oh Naruto-kun! You made me really happy." Miho gave him a very warm smile which made him blush.

"Ok then, Now that that is settled, why don't you go and get to know each other. You can come back whenever you want. The curfew is at eleven in the evening."

"Alright…"

* * *

"Well, Naruto-kun, make yourself at home." Miho told him as he entered their house. The house was a somewhat old version two-storey bungalow that had the same atmosphere as their flower shop, which was situated just at the back of their house and connected by a single door. 

"Are you sure it's alright for me to come in?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! Why, is there something wrong?"

"Well, usually, I'm not usually allowed to enter other people's home…" Naruto looked down, "And knowing that you are from the older generation which means you know… I'm really – "

" – Nonsense, Naruto-kun. You just save my only daughter and I'm not shallow-minded like some of the people living here in Konoha." Miho stated as a matter of fact, "Although I'm asking for understanding about my husband's attitude. He seems to be uptight about you… but you are always welcome to – "

"Mom, I'm back! Is our lunch ready?" Ino yelled loud enough to be heard inside the house as she treaded the path towards the living room, "What's for – Ara! Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Ino-chan. Naruto will be eating lunch with us… Why don't you entertain him instead while I finish preparing our lunch?" Miho told her as she walked into the kitchen, "I've been telling him that he's welcome to come here anytime but he just doesn't seem to want to believe me. Why don't you do the convincing? And try enlightening him with how we train since he'll start training with us tomorrow."

"Oh really? That's so cool!" Ino cheered as she looked at Naruto while the blonde blushed from the genuine affection that he's been receiving from the two ladies. "And while we are at it, why don't we exchange training? We'll help you with those mental trainings and in exchange, you teach me some Taijutsu… Please, Naruto?"

"Eh… but isn't that the job of Asuma-sensei and your team?" Naruto asked confused. Seeing that Naruto was already beginning to feel in place, Miho left the two of them to talk some more and proceeded to make some sushi and pickled rice.

"Hah! THAT Shikamaru? He wouldn't even care less about training! Always saying that it would be too troublesome and stuff." Ino complained, "There was even the time that he bribed us saying that he'd agree to train with us for the entire day IF and ONLY IF we left him alone for the rest of the week! Do you see how lazy he is?"

Ino emphasized her point through her facial expression and blowing up some of here bangs as she finished the statement making Naruto smile at her antics.

"Hahahh! Typical Shikamaru… He wouldn't even want to raise a finger except when he's facing death!" Naruto grinned.

He never thought it would be fun talking to Ino, she had always seemed too out of his reach before when they were not yet close. Then, there was that fact that whenever she and Sakura are together they do nothing but bicker about everything under the sun. Although Sasuke was already a tabooed topic with them since Sakura would clam up whenever they start taking about him, they still could not run out of subjects fight over. It even made him quite scared to get in between them.

Even when they are paired up in missions, she would always find him irritable in the end when they were younger and when he was older and started getting serious on missions assigned to him they would only talk whenever necessary.

Right now, he really was enjoying this out of the blue conversation with no walls in between. He would even dare say that they were compatible in terms of loving conversations very much._ 'No wait! I did not just think that! Scratch that, scratch! But really this is kind of fun, as much fun as I do when talking to a good-mood Sakura.'_

"See? Even YOU agree with me!" Ino grinned as well. "So, are you gonna help me?"

"I definitely have no problem with that if you don't have problems too…"

"Oh Gods, it's good to have someone like you around at times." She smiled, "Now, since that is already settled, I'll tell you some interesting news… I just heard that Shikamaru was just conned by his father to teach at the Academy for three years and he was assigned to the worst batch of them all! Could you imagine Shikamaru teaching a bunch of boisterous children?"

Naruto thought for a while before he ended up laughing while clutching his stomach. Indeed, it was a sight to see Shikamaru, the Lazy Genius, keep a bunch of children occupied. "Now, that one I've got to see one of these days…"

"And you'd better count me in." Ino laughed along.

* * *

During lunch, Naruto and Ino continued their conversations with Miho constantly putting in some of her thoughts or interrupting them whenever Naruto is almost finished with his serving. Naruto tried to stop her one time but she dismissed it. 

"Naruto-kun, eat as much as you like. I have seen you once eat at Ichiraku's and I know for a fact that that stomach of yours is quite bottomless." Miho smiled at him as his face went crimson from embarrassment.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. There's no need to hide it. Everybody knows how much you _'love'_ to eat." Ino added fuel to the fire. In the end, Naruto ended up eating at least five servings before Miho let him go when he told her the he was definitely full to eat more. In the end, it was the next best lunch Naruto had after Iruka. Before Naruto and Ino left, Ino was asked to deliver her father's lunch to him and Naruto headed directly to the clan head's house as instructed to him.

* * *

"I see that it all went well, seeing that you look quite satisfied?" Genryuumaru stated as he entered the room at eight in the evening. 

"It was fun. I've never had that much fun in a long time" Naruto said before continuing in a serious note, "Can I ask why you agreed for her to be my teacher?"

"Hmnn… She formerly taught in the academy when she was still single. So I have no doubt that she can teach you well. On another note, I saw that she was quite fond of you. The equality rule qill not apply in this matter since Ino had already repaid you by saving your life. So do not think that she is doing this as repayment. "

"I see…"

"I also want to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"You will be facing a lot of degrading and insulting times within this clan wall.Staying in the main housewill not guarantee you an easy way out...And as I have said I cannot do anything with it.More than half of us hates the Kyuubi, most are nonchalant whileonly a few understands. Stay strong Naruto."

"I understand." Naruto told him with seriousness and maturity.

"Naruto, may I ask you something personal?"

"I guess…" Narutoturned uneasy.

"Do you know who your father is?"

Naruto was taken aback by this question, nobody ever asked him who his father was nor did he mind not knowing, "No… I did wished that I do."

"So the third Hokage never told you? Nor do you have any idea?"

"None at all… Why? Do you no something?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Genryuumaru met his question with silence. _'If the Hokage told me the truth, yes…But why did he not tell you then?'

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **With this, I end this chapter. Ahh! GODS! I think I need a Beta-editor? Was that even right? I hate reading twice!... Hmmnn… How do you interview or even get beta-editors to correct your story?

**ABOUT GENRYUUMARU:** As reminder, I do not by any means want to make Genryuumaru an antagonist in this fanfiction. I'm portraying him as someone who can take in jokes and fun and return it but serious in terms of clan matters and does not simply tolerate those who break clan rules even if it concerns his favorite clansmen.

Oh yes, there is this **soggywolf **who just said that I can't write, when I sure as hell know that I can't., though I am trying. Doesn't that piss writers off? When there's a plot lurking in your head and you just can't sleep until you write it down… isn't it enough for them to see that you are trying? Why would they still bother to try and bring you down? I really think people like that doesn't have a life.

**THANK YOU'S:** Thank you very much minna-san! I know I don't reply but its because of the fact that I don't want to hold any promises that I cannot keep… BUT I really am very very happy w/ everybody's review. You're making my heart swell w/ joy. And I really am sorry for the inconsistent updates… **I love you readers! YAY! I received 22 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER FOUR! **I do wish chapter 5 somewhat meets your expectations. I have low self-esteem and is always afraid to know that I could not meet anybody's expectation _(prays_) but I'll stay strong!… Chapter 6 will only be like a filler chapter where I'll try to make loose ends in the story meet w/c means it might take longer for me to update coz I have to re-read every chapter TT

**I THINK:** I think that this might be the crappiest chapter but not because I did not like this but rather because of the fact that I wrote this in three different days with very long pauses in between I also changed the chapter plot for quite a few times too… and a few changes again depending on the mood. Youmight seelots of changes in the tone. The very final and small part was a spur of the moment and stuffs like that.And even when I knew that there were lots of pauses in between that might cause lots of loose-ends in the story, I still did not bother to re-read it coz I just really really want to update this as soon as possible.

* * *

**Thank you very much! AGAIN AND AGAIN THANK YOU!**


	6. Developing Friendship

**Unwanted Truth

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** The standard disclaimers, as always, applies.

**Genre:** It will develop into Romance, but right now, its just Tragedy/General. Ahh, a romantic tragedy. You could say that this is an alternate universe… this is the biggest story plot twisting that I did out of all my fic.

**Author's Note:** DEFINITELY not beta-ed and not even rechecked for typo-errors (AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN). To be discontinued or on Hiatus. SORRY.

**Pairing:** It's Naruto/Ino

**Summary:** Let's put it this way, at the age of seventeen Naruto has already proven his worth and is becoming known as ONE of the best Konoha Shinobi around. Also he was always optimistic and never lets his past bother him nor does he ask who his parents were. Then later on, he learns how to really love only to realize that it was a mistake since the beginning because of the Unwanted Truth.

**Word Count:** 4,500 plus estimated

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Developing Friendship**

In only an hour's worth of this new training style and Naruto is already exhausted to the brim. Ever since he can remember, he had never ever completed a single meditation in his entire life. Even Jiraiya, the frog hermit, just suddenly stopped after training him to no avail for two weeks. However, he realized that Jiraiya's training was nothing compared to what he was going through right now.

As of the moment, he was sitting on the tree in a normal meditating position except for the fact that… he was doing it upside down… He knew for a fact that controlling chakra was one thing and meditation was another thing. He could not grasp the fact or the theory behind how the two people with him today could easily do this! The silence stretching in that part of the training area was already making him restless and to add injury to the fire, Ino and her Mom, Miho, looked as if they've already fallen asleep long ago in the most comfortable position of all!

'_What part,** exactly,** of meditating upside down is easy?'_ He asked himself in a whispered contempt. He had already given up on meditating for a long while after falling four times in a row without even a budge from the two people who were looking more like hanging squirrels than **respectable women**! No offense meant to that but as of that particular moment he was already imagining tails & furs growing out of the two. _'Now, **that **made me feel a lot better!'_

Suddenly, Naruto felt as if he was being stomped by thousands of elephants all over his body, which was followed by the feeling that his brain was being squeezed out of his skull. He couldn't breath, no, it just felt like he could not breath but he knew fully well that he was still breathing at that moment. He landed on the ground and looked around his surrounding and immediately went into a fighting stance in an effort to protect the two women whom he thought to be vulnerable at the moment, but his senses were being dimmed from the pressure that seems attack on his mind.

"Ahh! Naruto – " Naruto instantly looked over his shoulder to see Ino already standing behind him with a puzzled expression on her lovely face. "I knew it! You didn't meditate! Am I right?"

Puzzled by the flow of conversation, Naruto wanted to tell her to protect herself from the current attack, but then realization hit him at her words.

"_You definitely will not like it if you do not meditate especially if you come with us… Oh yes, Naruto-**kun**… we will** surely **know." Ino playfully smirked at him with that final word before they started the training._

"Ohh… So that's what it was…" Naruto mumbled, his cheeks reddening from shame. "But… why did that happen?"

"It's from meditating, there are two divisions that we do during meditation. We separated a fraction of our mind for it. When we start our meditation we center almost all part of our being, including our chakra within the confines of ourselves, and at the same time isolating a fraction of our brain to function and control the emission of at least an ample amount of chakra on our lower part to keep ourselves attached to the branch. As we end our meditation, we release every chakra in an instant as we slowly wake from our sleep state hence the heaviness in the air."

"uhhuh…" Naruto nodded unsurely, not really getting a hold of the idea. "I didn't get that well enough but I'd be glad if you explain it to me next time in the far future."

"At that rate, you'll never learn." Ino sighed.

"Even I , myself, am not confident with this aspect of my training." Naruto sighed.

"Honestly, Naruto-chan, We won't get anywhere unless you learn this… This is the basics of all the techniques that we will try to learn in the future." Miho explained.

"Eh!?? B-but, what's gonna happen now? At this rate, I'll definitely be stuck!" he complained "By the way, what else is there to learn after this?"

"Well, honestly, the only thing that we will be able to teach you after this is the mind defense techniques" Ino grinned, "but you won't get anywhere if you don't learn that."

"But for now, this session is finished and we'll just meet again tomorrow. Same time and place." Miho smiled lovingly at Naruto before handing him an itenary sheet, "Genryuumaru-dono asked me to give you this, its your schedule starting today until you've finished all that is written there. You don't have to finish it all in a day so don't push yourself too hard alright? Good luck with your clan mission, Naruto."

"Hah!, That'll be just a piece of cake!" Naruto smirked at the two & prepared to leave, "See you again tomorrow!"

* * *

"Hmnn… Let's see, first stop is the Karin's Bakery." Naruto grinned to himself as he stopped in front of the store, "I wonder if they'll give me some goodies after I finished whatever work they'll give me."

"What are you doing there just standing in front of my store?" A man in his mid-thirties yelled at him, "You came here to work, not to give off bad luck to my store! Go inside and make yourself useful and do not ever show yourself to my customers."

The man never noticed the change that happened to Naruto's expression that were gone in an instant. Naruto just answered him with his trademark grin and proceeded silently inside the store._ 'Keep it cool, Naruto! You can do this with flying colors Naruto.'_

He continued this mantra inside his head for the entire day that he spent there, realizing that the man would never let him go that day.

"Stop grinning you fool." The man, who Naruto learned from the two other workers with him was named Shiki looked at him with contempt and _accidentally _threw the bread roller to Naruto and smirked.

Naruto whose back was turned caught it as if it was nothing and walked over to Shiki to hand it over. "Shiki-san, your bread roller slipped."

"Damn you." Shiki angrily took the roller back and went back to the store.

"Don't mind him, don't mind!" Rica, Shiki's thirteen years old neice, smiled at Naruto, "he's like that ninety percent of the time… but he's treating you harder than the rest."

"I did noticed that." Naruto sighed before smiling genuinely back at the two workers. "but thanks to the two of you this work doesn't seem that hard."

"My mom said that he wasn't like that before. You see, my mom was working with them before when his daughter Karin was still alive, but I heard that she was killed during the Kyuubi rampage… I heard that their house caught fire & they couldn't save her. Since then he became bitter." Jun, the other worker who was almost the same age as Rica, supplied further thinking that it would make the conversation interesting. As it always had ever since he remembered.

"Now, I see…" From then, Naruto's smile never returned the entire day. He continued working the entire day until there was nothing left for him to work on that Shiki had grudgingly allowed him to leave by sunset. Rica and Jun followed him with their eyes as he prepared to leave and sighed, not knowing what they did.

As Naruto walked towards the door, many things was running through his mind. He knew that he made Rica and Jun feel very uneasy and nervous around him. He also knew that he shouldn't let this kind of stuffs get to him. He most especially knew that things will get harder from here on. He knew what to expect. This made him stop before he could completely walk out the door._ "Yosh! That is right. I can't stray from my path. I know what to do and how to do it. Self-pity, anger and everything else… I can't have room for them."_

A decision was made before closing the first door of his first task. Another promise he must keep, even if it was a promise to his own self. And with this affirmation, he turned around and gave the Shiki, Rica and Jun his sincerest smile and his most playful display. "I'm sorry for how I acted half the day, but I promise to make it up to you! Shiki-san, I'll show you and everybody in this clan that I'm not the monster that you make me out of and I'll never be. I'll visit next time to help out again. Ja ne!"

Rica and Jun looked at each other puzzled by his outburst while Shiki looked on at the swaying door with both an irritated and amused smirk on his face. _'Let me see what you've got boy. We will see.'

* * *

_

"I'm back!" Naruto greeted as he entered the main house and was pleasantly surprised as Ino peaked through the corridor with an inviting smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. You're right on time, We were just waiting for you before we start dinner."

"Cool, I'm really hungry now…" Naruto smiled back, "But what are you doing here?"

"It's my 1st clan duty… My punishment, if we put it in other words." She answered back as they walked along the corridor.

"They're not giving you a hard time right?"

"Nope" Ino smiled before whispering, "I'll tell you a secret."

"What?"

"I'm one of Genryuumaru-Ojisama's favorite students," She smirked, "Let's just say that he's giving me lighter punishment than the rest that I'm going to receive in the future."

"Really?" Naruto grinned, "I knew that old man was cool! So what's your punishment?"

She gave him a conspiratorial smirk, "You'll see after dinner!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"I know." She said finally before opening the door to the dining area.

Dinner went quietly and comfortably well. Genryuumaru asked him about his first mission which he answered with a smirk and told him his decision on the matter, earning another level of respect from the two people with him in dinner.

"By the way, Ino will be going here this entire week for house cleaning and of course, to be your guide while learning the scrolls I gave you." Genryuumaru leaned in closer to Naruto looking as though he was forcing himself not to laugh, "And good luck to you… Ino, well, let's just say that you might not like this episode, I won't be surprised if you learned sooner."

"W-why? What do you mean?"

Naruto's question was answered sooner than he had expected and he did not like it one bit. To say that Ino was a scary teacher was an understatement. She was a downright terror. She was Naruto's nightmare come true.

'Oh God. I'd take on ten Iruka-sensei than her.' Naruto muttered to himself earning him another hit on the head. "I heard that. Keep quiet and finish those two scrolls I've assigned to you."

Naruto had no choice but to sigh, "Hai, hai."

* * *

The silence was too ear numbing. In the middle of the night a lone figure sat on the tree branch, silently looking towards the Konohagakure with eyes holding no emotions. His dark locks waved together with the wind and his pale skin was reflected by the moonlight. A few hours afterwards, the silence was disrupted by a few rogue-nins rushing towards the direction of the village. The lone man just kept silent, not wanting to be interrupted. However, his effort was wasted as one of the rogue-nin stopped on his track before he could completely stumble upon the man.

"Shit, who are you?" The rogue-nin asked. The rest of the troop also stopped dead on their tracks.

"No one." The man answered. "Leave, before I decide to kill you."

Another rogue-nin who was obviously the leader as shown on the gold plated hand gloves he wore gave a signal which in turn made the rest of the group round up on the man. Commanding the troop quietly, "Kill him. We can't leave any witness."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, there's been an alarming incident just last night on the borders." Kotetsu started, seeing the Hokage's silent approval, he continued, "Apparently, ten Rogue-nins were found under coma at dawn. They were identified to be from the Hidden Mist and Grass Village."

Shizune and Sakura, who were also in the room looked on at Kotetsu with surprise. Tsunade straightened from her seat at this news, "Any suspects?"

"None at all. There were neither tracks nor clue left on the scene that would have been left as a clue. It was a clean slate."

"What about the rogue-nins?" Tsunade asked him again, "How was their medical finding?"

"Almost all of them suffered from an advanced genjutsu technique, two had internal bleeding and concussions, five had serious lacerations all over their body. The rest were just simply in coma." Kotetsu sighed, "Unfortunately, the medic-nins could not confirm when they will wake up. They have been theorizing that at least four of them will suffer from mental damages."

"Send out public warning to all villagers to avoid going out to the forest or anywhere that is close to the borders especially if they're alone. The criminal may still be there and we cannot afford any casualty from our own village. Also send an urgent message to the villages concerned about this incident. Finally, I want you to dispatch the Jounins who are free at the moment around the village and along the borders. I want results the next time you report."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kotetsu stood up and left the room.

"Shizune" Tsunade called out to her, "Do another check-up on the Rogue-nins. Research and find out the jutsu used at them. I have a guess about this and I want to make sure."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune nodded, "I'll look in to it as soon as possible."

"And Sakura,"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura waited for Tsunade to continue.

"I want you to go to the Yamanakan Main house and see Naruto's progress. I want a comprehensive report on him, afterwards go to the Nara Laboratory to see if there's any new progress on Naruto's situation. It's been three days and I haven't heard any news or development from them so I want you to go there and find out what's going on. And why don't you spend sometime with Naruto? I won't rush you, it's been a while since you've spent time together."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Shizune and Sakura left together not seeing the forming grin on Tsunade's face as the door finally closed. "Hehh, Finally, I can sleep."

* * *

"Maybe I should buy Naruto some Pork Ramen… I wonder how he is doing?" Sakura spoke to herself as she got nearer the Ichiraku Store. "I might as well make it two, knowing how his stomach works."

"Talking to your self now, Sakura?" Kiba appeared beside her, "Are you going to Naruto?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama asked me to go see his progress."

"I'll go with you then, I have nothing else to do. I was late for the sudden meeting the Hokage called, so I couldn't get a part in the search mission."

"Ahh, I see. I guess it won't hurt if you go." Sakura smiled at Kiba and Akamaru, "I just need to buy some Ramen for Naruto."

"Really?" Kiba then smiled at her convincingly, "Why don't we just invite him and also Ino later you report back to the Hokage? Don't forget that Naruto promised to treat us."

"Ah! Yes you're right. Why don't we do that?" Sakura nodded at him and with that they were gone, racing through the rooftops to get to the place faster.

As they reached the Main house, they were greeted by Genryuumaru who seemed to be waiting for them. Kiba was asked to stay out in the front porch as Sakura was lead to the conference area of the house. After a few brief formalities, Sakura started to ask Genryuumaru about Naruto's progress.

"Honestly, I am a little bit mystified myself about his conditions. I myself want to ask you some things concerning him but it can wait for now." Genryuumaru sighed before he continued, "As I have heard from his trainer, Miho, the boy can't seem to grasp the most basic of our techniques, and if I may say so myself, it is the easiest of all. If this continues, I don't think he will ever learn other more advanced mind jutsus. The Hokage knows very well why I am bothered by this. In his current position he cannot afford not to have any defensive measures."

"What basic techniques are you talking about Genryuumaru-dono?"

"Concentration and Meditation. Actually, that's the main point. Concentration and meditation is the root of almost all our techniques, without it, he can never advance at all and Miho tells me that he simply does not know how to do it."

"Actually, he's always had that problem ever since I can remember, but I do know that he can meditate, I am 100 sure of it. He's just really slow on taking up stuffs and retaining it but he makes up with it through his wits."

"So, that's what you say," He looked at her seriously, "Are you saying that maybe he is playing pranks on us?"

"No." Sakura's tone raised a few level in disagreement, "I will never believe that Genryuumaru-dono. Forgive me for my impudence but Naruto is way past being a kid, he has grown into one of the most responsible men I've ever seen. So please Sir, don't ever judge him and say that he's doing something that is less than serious."

"I see, thank you for your insight. I promise to take note of that."

"Thank you Genryuumaru-dono."

"Would you like to see Naruto and Ino today?" Genryuumaru smiled at her, "I think they're in Naruto's room studying. I think Naruto put his clan missions on hold in exchange for some serious studying. I think he wants to finish his sessions with Ino in the soonest possible time."

"Really Sir?" Sakura looked so surprised, "But Naruto exchanging mission for more studying? I've got to see this and can we invite them out later?"

"Go ahead child, and you can bring your friend along." Genryuumaru smiled before adding in a mysterious tone, "You'll see what we mean…"

* * *

Sakura and Kiba walked towards the door located on the south wing of the main house. As they went closer to the said room, they could already hear scribbles of pens, a while later they heard Naruto's voice on the opposite side of the wall…

"A-anou… Anou-sa, Ino-chan, Ah, I mean sensei…" Naruto, all but whispered. "Ah… hehehh… I can't seem to get this part on Familial Retribution, Part IV…"

Sakura slowly peeked on the small opening at the door. She saw Ino glaring at Naruto menacingly before responding, "and?..."

"Why would you need to have expressed approval just to get unpunished?"

"What?" Ino inquired again, her tone rising a little bit higher.

"Uhu… See its written here, If wronged without expressed approval by the council and the head of the house," Naruto scratched his head.

"Naruto, how can you not get such a simple thing?" Her tone raised yet again.

"Uhh, I-I mean, doesn't it directly mean that if you were wronged, it was without approval?"

"Of course not!" Ino's eyebrows were twitching now, "Naruto, you're not living in a perfect world, at times, somebody with a higher position than you, will either get angry or pissed off at you with or without reason at all. If they deemed you worthy to be treated as dirt, they will. Then, you can't do anything at all. That is why we take the utmost care in selecting our council in the first place."

"But isn't that a bit---"

"Ahh! Naruto! You ask too many questions." Ino's voice now reached another high. "I told you I'll only answer one question per part so you should just ask the most important ones."

"But that wasn't another---" Naruto stopped abruptly, seeing the death glare his way _'question. It was a follow-up!'_

Sakura's sweat dropped. She was inwardly laughing at Ino's attempt to be calm and Naruto's predicament that she decided to make their presence known and save them both.

"Alright alright, stop it you two," Sakura entered smiling and clapping her hands, "We're eating out with Kiba at Ichiraku and it's Naruto's treat."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto crawled fast towards her hugging her in the legs with fake tears on his eyes and his most disarming pout. "Help me! She's a monster I tell you! She's just here to make my life a living hell! Help me, help me!"

"Naruto, stop that." Sakura was rolling over with laughter inside. "You're acting like a baby."

"I don't care."

"Ahh, if it isn't forehead lady." Ino smirked. "Alright, why don't we go out and unwind for a while? I think Naruto-kun needs some air."

Naruto literally shivered which wasn't left unnoticed by Sakura then relaxed afterwards and stood up. Kiba was also rolling over with laughter on the background. "Damn Naruto, this is the best show I've ever seen!"

"I swear she could be your sister." Naruto whispered not noticing the veins forming in his friend's face, "You both have this split personality that makes you act like scary old hags at one time then loving ladies in the next."

Kiba saw Sakura and Ino glare madly at Naruto and punched him and threw him to the wall. He all but whispered, "Damn again Naruto, did you really have to say _those words_ of all things?"

* * *

The group finally made it to Ichiraku by four in the afternoon and surprisingly intact after all the ruckus they've created and a few sermons from Genryuumaru. Naruto Sat between Ino and Sakura where as Kiba sat besides Ino. He happily ordered himself two pork ramen stating that he hasn't been eating it for a few days now which makes it a record streak since he always, always, eats at Ichiraku at least once a day when without mission.

"So Naruto, how have you been?" Teuchi, who was preparing the soup for the next bacth of ramen that he will be making, instantly asked, assuming that Naruto went on a mission. "What kind of mission was it this time?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know, Teuchi-san." Sakura answered with a smile before Naruto could open his mouth. "He's done it again. The number one ninja in surprising us. We're just glad that everything worked out fine for now."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Teuchi-jiisan but this is something I can't tell yet." Naruto spoke with an apologizing tone.

"Ah, I see." Teuchi smiled back at the group and continued on his work.

Things happened so fast and so slow at the same time. At one instance, Teuchi was still standing but the next thing they saw was the pot of boiling hot ramen soup flying towards them and Teuchi falling back towards the counter. Naruto immediately before anyone could move and moved back enough to give him momentum as he kicked the pot of soup on the streets only earning some minor burns.

"Naruto!" The three surprised ninjas snapped as the heard the clanking of the pot on the ground and Naruto's kneeling form beside it.

Then again, before Sakura could even move, Ino beat her to it and immediately came to Naruto's side and started healing his injuries with a genuine worried look on her face. In the background, Kiba immediately went to Teuchi's side to help him but Sakura still stood there looking at the two for what seemed like forever.

"Mou, Naruto." Ino said, "I told you not to get me worried to much and look at what you did?"

'_Since when… That's my—" _Sakura though to herself as she saw her ask Naruto for anymore injuries and saw Naruto's genuine smile that was mostly directed to her and Kakashi, her heart pounded fast for a few second before she snapped at her thoughts,

'_What am I thinking?_' Gathering back her thoughts back she prioritized helping Teuchi with his own injuries. Not catching Naruto's worried glance at her direction. After clearing up all the mess that happened Teuchi happily gave the three of them one free ramen each and Naruto got two. They just talked about anything and everything in general until they finished eating and said their goodbye to Teuchi.

* * *

The four walked for a while, with Naruto and Kiba leading them and bantering at each other. Sakura was surprisingly silent and Ino's attempt at conversation was disregarded. Finally having enough of this she ended up asking her directly, "Sakura? Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Honestly, I don't even know myself what's wrong." Sakura finally stopped walking before giving them a forced smile, "Naruto, I need to go ahead. I still need to finish my duties today. I'll see you around, ok?"

"Ehh? But--" Naruto could not finish is sentence as Sakura fled with a poof. "What happened?"

"Oh, just give her sometime, Naruto." Ino replied.

"I guess so."

As they reached the Academy Kiba bid his goodbye stating that he's in charge of taking Hinata home, who was now temporarily assigned as the school's medic-nin.

"I really had fun this day! Thanks for giving me sometime off from studying" Naruto smiled at her. "I swear I was growing another head with all that clan rules."

"Hah, just take your time then." She smirked. "I promise to bring hell back tomorrow."

"Ehh???"

* * *

It was Sunday. Another day passed by without any incident and Genryuumaru was commending her for getting as much as Seventy percent of the scrolls in Naruto's head in just five days since she started. although her ways was questionable.

"Mom, can I ask you something? Is it possible to see the person's forgotten memories in the depths of their mind even if they're not even related?" Ino was lazing around in their kitchen, her head resting on the breakfast table while Miho prepared breakfast. She looked over at Ino with a curious gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…" Ino sighed, "I was just curious."

"Hmmnn…" Miho walked over to the table opposite her daughter and sat down, "I think there's something more to this… but I won't force you to tell me. Come to me when you are ready. As for your question, I don't think its impossible but rather very very rare. The mind itself is very vast, if physically utilized jutsu's has thousand's of possibilities, then it means the mind has limitless…"

"Isee…" Ino haired her head a little, "So, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

_"Oi, Inoichi-kun! Arashi-kun! I've brought some snacks." Miho sighed as she looked on at the two sweating men, "Come on! If you don't stop at the count of five, I'll bring these back home and eat it all myself."_

_"Ehh? Hey, you can't do that!" Arashi said looking back at Miho. Inoichi took this opening as a chance to give him a blow in the stomach making the man writhe on the grounds, "Ouch!, That's so not fair Inoichi!"_

_"Heheh, All is fair in a Ninja fight so I win, Baka." Inoichi smirked at him and ran towards Miho._

_"Ah! I'll get you for this later, Buta-**'kun'**!" Arashi shouted at him as he followed him and sat down on the picnic blanket, "So what did you cook Miho-chan?"_

_"Honestly, I don't believe you two. You're already fifteen but you still act like children every time the three of us meets."_

_"Isn't it fun like that?" Arashi asked._

_"Of course it isn't." Miho sighed once again, "Hey, Inoichi-kun, help me explain this logic to this stupid guy, will you?"_

_"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Arashi pouted, "Right, Inoichi-chan?"_

_"You can't blame her, you do act like one. The instant we met, you started fighting me already and I told you to stop calling me Inoichi-chan, we're not kids anymore." Inoichi smirked._

_"Of course I would." He grinned, "I always want to see how you've improved with your team. I sure do with my team."_

_"So, why don't you fight Miho-chan?" He asked again._

_"It's because she's weak!" Arashi never had time to dodge the onslaught of fists in his direction from a blazing Miho. "Ouch! Ouch! Stop it, I'm sorry. That was just a joke!"_

_"Hah, say that again and I'm going to burn you alive!" Miho declared as she gave him the glare of death._

_"See what I mean? Who would want to fight her?" Arashi whispered conspiringly, "I'm more curious as to who's going to fall for such a crazy girl?"_

_"Hah, Arashi, you don't know anything do you?" Inoichi mocked him._

_"About what?"_

_"She's already had countless of suitor's despite her craziness, even when she was under our noses." He supplied to Arashi, smirking at his apparent lack of knowledge._

_"Nani!?"_

_

* * *

_Discontinued or On Hiatus. I can never answer this right now. I'm sorry everybody for raising your hopes up. It's even a wonder to me how I got this chapter done at all! I'm SO VERY SORRY! I have no defense but just tell you that I totally love this story but the inspiration just won't come anymore and if I continued in this state of mind this story will totally become half-assed at best... SO, SORRY AGAIN.

* * *


End file.
